


Koi no Yokan

by baeconandeggs, unicornchanbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adult Language, BAE2017, Fluff, M/M, Past Members, Sexual Scenes, implied sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornchanbaek/pseuds/unicornchanbaek
Summary: [Photo] A modern fairytale--Park Chanyeol whisking his alleged lover away from a mob of angry fangirls





	Koi no Yokan

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR: [busyline (AFF)](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1201107)  
> PROMPT #: 003  
> Disclaimer: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: Hello, world! First of all, I want to thank the mods for their hard work and for making this fic exchange possible! Thank you also for being very understanding and encouraging to us writers~ (this is my first time joining an exchange/fest but you guys made it less terrfying for me *chuuu~*
> 
> Secondly, thanks to J, C and S for helping me beta/reading the early stages of this fic! You guys rock, my life savers! *kisses and hugs*
> 
> Thirdly, to the owner of this prompt ㅠㅠ, I hope that this fic is what you are looking for and I hope I brought justice to this lovely prompt of yours! I dedicate this to you!
> 
> Thank you to J, F, I and A for being amazing~ I love you all and dedicate this fic to you guys (if you'd accept it lmao)
> 
> Lastly, to the readers. I hope you all like this fic and happy reading! bbuing~

“Psst”  
   
“What?”  
   
“Baekhyun!”  
   
“What?”  
   
“Byun Baekhyun!  
   
“What do you want?”  
   
“Dang” he feigned shock, clutching his chest as if it hurts, but Baekhyun knows better. As he thought, the idol's mouth curled into a smirk, alongside a patronising expression. He lowered his sunglasses down his nose to peer at the smaller man sitting across him. “We don't want you to be talking like that around me, do we, sweet cheeks?” Chanyeol smirked, crossing his arms in front of him with a haught in his tone. “Do you want to get fired?”  
   
“For your information, you don't pay my salary. Your company does. Kris does. So tell me what you want so I could get back to work now.”  
   
Chanyeol scowled at him. Baekhyun is too grumpy for someone so small. How all that attitude is able to be packed into such a small body is still a mystery to Park Chanyeol. “Jeez, why do you always talk as if someone's got your panties in a twist?” Chanyeol pouted, sinking back into the uncomfortable seats of the van. Baekhyun rolled his eyes from across him and went back to scrolling and typing on his laptop. They're currently driving to the reserved beach to shoot their comeback music video.  
   
“I don't. It's just you. You're annoying and needy.” Baekhyun half-mindedly said, his eyes never leaving the screen of the device. Chanyeol wanted to open his mouth to protest but Baekhyun kept on talking. “And you always like to argue, or screw me over such little things. Your mouth is always yapping nonsense. Honestly, I hope you're more like Jongin, or Yixing.”  
   
That made the older tsk under his breath and make faces as he glanced over the sleeping dancers. “Why would I want to be like them? I'm cool the way I am,” he muttered in annoyance, pushing the oversized sunglasses back up his straight nose and harrumphing under his breath.  
   
“Seriously, this is what I'm talking about,” Baekhyun commented, and Chanyeol could see out of his peripheral vision, their 'Road Manager' chuckling, whether it's amused or unamused, Chanyeol couldn't decide because it's like a mixture of both. He saw Baekhyun shake his head and smile a little as he went back on working on whatever's on that damn laptop. What's so funny now?  
   
“You're older than me, but you're so childish, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun explained as if he knew Chanyeol's mental question. “Another reason why I was right on making you my least favourite member.”  
  
  
  
Do you really think that Chanyeol is at the least offended?  
   
Huh, you wish he was! (read: he is, damn it).  
   
It was just Byun Baekhyun. And he is the great and famous Park Chanyeol.  
   
That's right. The Park Chanyeol.  
   
A member of Kpop's current hottest boy group. The new worldwide sensation. So why would the preference of that midget even matter?  
   
It's stupid, right?  
   
‘Road Manager’ is just a fancier term for a Nanny anyway. So why does it irk him so much?  
   
Okay, well, it kinda matters to Chanyeol even if he doesn't want to admit it.  
   
(It matters a lot, you know)  
   
After all, a fan is a fan. That's what Chanyeol tries to constantly convince himself with. But somehow, he doesn't even buy his own reasoning (read: excuses).  
   
But why? Why does Chanyeol feel like he's about to go insane? Whenever he sees Baekhyun, it's like he's looking at a broken stoplight, not knowing whether he should stop or go.  
  
Chanyeol is sure that he was sane five months ago, before Baekhyun even came to his life disguised as a light drizzle, but eventually became a blizzard.  
   
Five. Freaking. Months.  
   
That's not even that old in dog years but why is Chanyeol always acting like a needy pup whenever Baekhyun chooses to not pay attention to him? When did Baekhyun even manage to screw his life over, flip him upside down and around that he is the one doing the pining? This is so not Chanyeol-esque, tbh (it means to be honest, but why Baekhyun likes to say t-b-h instead of the actual phrase is also something that Chanyeol doesn't get).  
   
Well, it all started with a bag tag and a single tweet, if you ask Chanyeol.  
   
He would hate to admit it, but it kinda is his fault.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
  
**Article: Why Park Chanyeol is the face of Miss Chief**  
  
  
  
_[+1349 -34] true! I see no lies hehehe_  
   
_[+312 -108] chanyeol is handsome but sehun's visuals are no joke!!!_  
   
_[+245 -97] his height is awesome! No wonder he has the largest amount of male fans ^o^_  
   
_[+112 -476] he's ok but have u heard of Flower Boy Lee Yeol? Amazing visuals but Chanyeol is ok too~ no hate!_  
  
  
  
  
“Has anyone seen Chanyeol?” Kris asks upon entering the dressing room, grabbing the attention of the members. They were all seated inside the room, leisuring themselves as they killed time until the show starts. “He said he was going to use the restroom, hyung.” Sehun answered, not taking his eyes off Kyungsoo's phone as the older showed him something. Jongin continued reading the manga he bought earlier this week.  
   
“Well, that idiot wasn't there!” Kris gritted his teeth, rubbing his temples as the two paused a fancam of the band taken at an award ceremony. They were caught dancing to a girl group's song. Well, that was the rest of the group and not Kyungsoo. They sensed their manager's rapidly diminishing patience, pacing around and thick brows drawn together in thought, until he sighed helplessly.  
   
“I swear to God, if he doesn't turn up...” Kris muttered to himself, but he did it loud enough to rouse a sleeping Yixing by the couch. “You kids stay here, alright. Let me just go and find that bastard.”  
   
Trust Park Chanyeol to always stir trouble, Kris thought.  
   
Little did anyone know that the real chaos was just about to unfold.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh, there you are, Chanyeol!” a relieved voice snapped him out of his reverie and made him halt on finishing the last of his chocolate drink. “Kris has been looking everywhere for you!” Luhan, Kris' assistant, sighed in relief. He looked like they just tugged a knife out of his chest. Luhan strode purposefully towards him, babbling his usual talk. “You know, there's only fifty minutes before you guys go on stage and we haven't even fixed you and—hey! Chanyeol, wait!”  
   
Well, it was too late because Chanyeol was already out of earshot and has bolted out the nearest exit of the building.  
   
As if on cue, Luhan's phone rang. It was Kris, and he was about to die.  
   
“Did you find him?” Kris gruffed over the phone. Luhan felt his heart palpitate.  
   
“Uh...not ye-”  
   
“Then what are you still doing? Go find Park Chanyeol!”  
   
Before Luhan could reply, he was cut off by two beeps, indicating that his boss had already hung up on him. Just the usual.  
   
“Yessir...” he mutters to himself as he speed walks after Chanyeol to the exit.  
   
…  
   
Finally, he was alone.  
   
Chanyeol just entered the random building after hiding from the guards that tried to seize him, most likely under Kris' orders. It was just under an hour before they go on stage, and Luhan lied about him still needing fixing. He doesn't need fixing, alright. Being one of the rare people gifted with natural beauty, a Park Chanyeol could go on stage bare faced and hair messy. He wasn't nicknamed “the godlike idol” by the ever-so-lovely netizens who praised his 'au naturale' airport looks.  
   
And let's stop being humble; Park Chanyeol is the face of his group. The whole Asia agrees so.  
   
These are simply facts. No offence to the others, but let's be real here.  
   
While he might unarguably be  handsome, he apparently wasn't the sharpest. He didn't even realise he was dangling himself like a piece of steak in a lion's den because he just entered the main building of the stadium they'll be performing in about forty-five minutes.  
   
“Oh my god, have you read this fanfiction?” one of the fans excitedly squealed as she handed a phone to another girl. “It's so fucking good! I finished it the other day and I am still soooo emotionally attached.”  
   
Ah, those.  
   
Chanyeol shuddered with the memory and the disgusting imagery that formed in his head.  
   
The fanfictions.  
   
He knows about them. The whole group does. They may be idols, but they don't exactly live in a cage. However, that is the beauty of the social media. You could live in a cage and still be connected to the world outside. So it's just inevitable that he finds them.  
   
And it just so happens that the one he read was about his co-members, Oh Sehun and Do Kyungsoo.  
   
He was on his Twitter account, just scrolling at the replies from his fans on his latest update. Park Chanyeol is the king of social networking sites, by the way, so it's just him and Yixing who are on Twitter. The rest of the boys are using the group's official account. He was scrolling through the replies when an idea struck him.  
   
How about he search himself up and see what people are saying within the site?  
   
It was a bleak job, since all he saw were his fans fighting with fans of the other group and it was honestly boring to read. They were all useless and senseless arguments and he wondered how much time these people have if they could afford to be rude online. Anyway, it was an endless scrolling through seas of fanwars and such when he found that tweet.  
   
It said 'SeSoo fanfic recommendation, Chanyeol as a minor character' along with a link.  
   
What the hell?  
   
And he really shouldn't have read it. The words were still vivid in his head.  
   
Chanyeol thinks he should've told Kyungsoo and Sehun, but what would they think? That he reads erotic prose about them?  
   
No thank you.  
   
But anyway, the fans that he heard seemed excited talking about fanfictions. They were passionately discussing whatever they've read, and Chanyeol didn't think he'd want to know whatever it is this time.  
   
Maybe he really should go back, and that's what he was about to to but—  
   
“Oh my god, I think it's Park Chanyeol!”  
   
Oh no.  
   
“Guys, guys! It's Chanyeol!” squealed another one and the next minute, a stampede of  screaming fangirls are chasing after his ass.  
   
“Shit, I'm dead” to Kris and if he didn't run fast enough, he will be to their fans.  
   
Trust Park Chanyeol to create trouble, and that is exactly what he just did.  
   
…  
   
“Byun Baekhyun, get your ass over here or I'll puke inside your dryer when I come over again.”  
   
It was dizzyingly hot, especially when you're cramped between sweaty bodies in a busy subway. It also doesn't help that it's a Saturday morning and a weekend, which means it's not just the typical young adults and busybodies that take the train to whatever business they may attend to, but also the wailing of little children and their mothers who seem to begin to regret dragging their kids somewhere on their day off.  
   
It's a Saturday morning, after all, and he tries to not to dwell on the fact that this is a public transport, and he likes to save his money. Taxis are not an option as they'd both be expensive and inconvenient given the time and day. Road traffic is a bitch.  
   
Baekhyun knows that when he gets there, Junmyeon would definitely lecture him for the whole duration of the show, proving his point that Baekhyun should've left an hour early. “I'll give you half an hour to turn up, or you can say goodbye to Zhang Yixing's baseball cap.” Rolling his eyes past the threats, he retorted, “Shut up, Junmyeon. You know you'll never have it.”  
   
According to his watch, it is only a quarter past eight.  
   
“Alright, fine.” Baekhyun heard Junmyeon surrender from the other end of the line, slightly bitter but no resentment held since he knew he couldn't coax Baekhyun, anyway. “Just shut up and hurry. Tao fucked off somewhere and Joohyun says she'd just collect some of her ordered bundles. I'm the only one manning our stand and we promised that we'd start handing out the orders at nine am sharp.” Junmyeon says before ending the call.  
   
Sighs. Pre-concert stress. Well, in Junmyeon's case, he's always crabby anyway. Like a divorced 50 year old ahjussi who'd wave you the wooden handle of his floor mop from the doorstep, and tell you “Don't pick the flowers and fuck right off, you stupid youngsters!” in those exact same words. Maybe he will, when he reaches that certain age and as much as Baekhyun considers himself a good friend, he wouldn't want to be around when Junmyeon's mid-life crisis strikes.  
   
Yikes.  
   
But anyway,  
   
This sure is not one of the proudest moments in the life of a Byun Baekhyun; waking up to the urgent calls of his Aunty whose face was frantic as she told him that his alarm went off an hour ago, and now, being stuck in a train car full of crying children and heavy bodies bumping into him occasionally—after opting to stand up because it felt like a common obligation to give his seat up for either the elderly or in this case, struggling mothers as they try their best to keep their children seated—all these were definitely not helping him recover from a bad foot start.  
   
He tries his best to not pay attention to the screeching train beneath him, and the ahjussi who smells really bad that he's afraid that his scent would rub off onto his limited edition shirt (which required him to wait until midnight to acquire, but that old man wouldn't care, would he?). Instead, he distracts himself with things that matter—things that he looks forward to. His mini adventure to the concert dome is just a task to overcome to reach his awaiting prize at the end of the tunnel, or was it line, or something.  
   
And finally, he arrived.  
   
He's been at this venue a couple of times before, and he checked his phone for any nagging messages from Junmyeon, but fortunately, there was none which was quite strange. Baekhyun chose to shrug it off. Maybe Joohyun and Tao came back already.  
   
Having been a fan of Miss Chief for a few years now, he's watched the group steadily gain popularity, which had it's perks and it’s disadvantages, of course.  
   
Although it's nice to share a common interest with many people, it also meant a high influx  of people who are attending the concert, and it is quite inconvenient especially at times like these. However, Baekhyun is smart enough to take the east door instead of the crowded main one.  
   
Well, that's what he hoped, but apparently he was wrong.  
   
And it all happened so fast, alright.  
   
As soon as Baekhyun reached for the door, it opened by itself and there was... Park Chanyeol running full speed towards... him? Huh?  
   
And then he was strung along, until he was forced to run at full speed because there was also a flock of screaming fans after them. Of course he'd freak out, so all his logic pertaining to the situation was thrown out the window and he bolted full speed along with Park Chanyeol.  
   
The Park Chanyeol.  
   
What the-  
   
“Oh my god, who is that ugly midget?” screamed one of the fans just a couple of metres behind them. Park Chanyeol sure does run fast. But well, he would too if a mob of scary girls are chasing after him.  
   
And excuse me, did they just call me an ugly midget?  
   
“Is that Oppa's boyfriend?”  
   
And now they started sounding angry. This can't be good. Also it should be Baekhyun that should be angry, not them!  
   
“What? Chanyeol oppa's got a boyfriend?”  
   
_Really_ angry.  
   
…  
   
Chanyeol heard his fans' screaming become louder than before. It is as if the only thing missing were pitchforks in their hands.  
   
That encouraged Chanyeol to run faster than he was before, and what boyfriend are they talking about?  
   
The singer then dared to look back when they're nearing the entrance of the building where the rest of the group and staff are, and there were guards and Luhan waiting for him by the door, when he saw what the now furious-sounding girls are screaming about.  
   
Indeed, it was a boy, and the first thing he noticed was the startled and confused look in his droopy, brown orbs.  
   
“Chanyeol! Hurry up!” he heard Luhan yell, and his feet kept running but he was too entranced by the boy wearing a bunny headband that  he was somehow dragging with him.  
   
They were pulled inside the building rather harshly, and the door slammed abruptly behind them. Chanyeol let himself fall on the cold tiled floor to catch his breath. “That should count as a day worth of cardio,” he muttered to himself, his brain turning into a puddle along with him on the floor as he focused on catching his breath with Luhan's loud mouth being the background noise. “That was close, oh Lord.”  
   
He thought that it was the end of his life, and the random, bunny headband boy's life.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Well, he was right.  
   
All it took was one picture of him on Twitter, along with a bag tag that obviously was the bunny headband boy's, for the news to spread like wildfire.  
   
**“A modern fairytale—Park Chanyeol whisking his alleged lover away from a mob of fangirls”**  
   
Seriously, that title is remotely romantic, Chanyeol had thought. And it is also inaccurate.  
   
**“Breaking: Miss Chief's Park Chanyeol caught in act with his boyfriend? OMG”**  
   
Caught inn act? Doing what, exactly? Chanyeol wanted to ask as he scrolled madly past another one of the articles Kris had forced him to read.  
   
He watched how his manager fervently pace back and forth, as if he's trying to collect himself, or maybe tone down the shitstorm he's about to throw. Chanyeol may have been a little intoxicated that night, but pointing that out isn't exactly going to make his situation better. “What the actual fuck were you thinking?” Kris spat, words laced with all his frustrations and suppressed anger. Chanyeol did not need to think hard for the answer.  
   
That's the thing, Chanyeol wasn't thinking.  
   
To be fair, Kris has done nothing to deserve this. He really hasn't. Being in the entertainment industry for a few years now made him aware that there are only two types of people you could ever encounter—the bad and the worst. Chanyeol really doesn't know which category he falls into. Probably the latter. Kris, however, isn't that bad when it comes to how nasty managers can be.  
   
But how was he supposed to think of anything when he was busy running for his life? He knows that that was his fault, but _whatever_ , it was in a spur of the moment. The bunny headband boy, which he eventually found out was Byun Baekhyun, an innocent fanboy who was there for the concert, just happened to be there and he wasn't even thinking when he just happened to grab him. That's it, no other special reasons.  
   
“How the hell do you even drag a person by accident? Are you some part of a television drama?” Kris said while gritting his teeth, massaging his temples. It was just him and their manager in the entertainment company's CEO's office. Kris just got out of a meeting looking very much worn out and irritated. Chanyeol didn't even try to argue, because that is the last thing he wanted to do—for Kris to potentially give him a headache with a round of his yelling and giving a bigger headache to his already piqued manager.  
   
“You know what, forget it, Chanyeol. If you're going to act like a child, then we will treat you like a child,” his manager exasperatedly sighed out before shaking his head and exiting the room.  
   
Chanyeol only thought that they'd punish him by grounding him inside the dorms, or taking his phone away like how a parent would punish his child.  
   
But apparently not.  
   
…  
  
  
  
When people say that mainstream media is dead, they were probably lying. Or maybe they belittled the media's ability to completely douse more fuel to the fire.  
   
It has only been three days since the Stampede—as Chanyeol liked to refer to the incident—and it felt like it was only him that is in the spotlight of everything.  
   
Usually, he wouldn't mind being the talk of town. He's definitely used to it because admittedly, Miss Chief is somehow a staple in the entertainment industry nowadays. Their group is the total package, the real deal. Talent and looks were all you need in the perfect equation of a successful artist, multiply it by six and you'll get Miss Chief.  
   
Sold out tours, hit music and overall publicity is what it all equates to. Thanks to their Honeybunnies, the real heroes and the best promoters (although Chanyeol absolutely hates the name and the trademark bunny headbands and lightsticks), their group just continued to become more and more well-known, even extending internationally. So if being the centre of attraction is a problem, Chanyeol wouldn't mind suffering that at all.  
   
Except that this time, he felt like he was in the middle of a public stoning, all tied up and bloody alongside the innocent Byun Baekhyun, who he heard had to deactivate his social media accounts due to the constant cyber harassment he's received.  
   
_[+1534 -162] He's a slut! Both of them are!! >:(_  
   
_[+2718 -243] If he decides to show up in the next concert, I am gonna shave his head and kill him! Chanyeol really is disappointing!_  
   
_[+615 -10] I heard that he just graduated 12th grade, and that he is part of the SeSoo shipper fandom. How disgusting!_  
   
_[+234 -66] Chanyeol oppa is also at fault here, he is a traitor!_  
   
Sehun eyed Chanyeol worriedly, who sat at a corner as he glared down his phone and is scrolling madly. Kyungsoo also stopped from playing on his phone and looked at the giant sulking at the third backseat of the van. Yixing dozed peacefully at the passenger's seat whilst Kris said that he'll be driving his car.  
   
As if on cue, both Kyungsoo and Sehun's gazes met, silently asking each other the same question. Reading each other's minds once again, they both shook their head and heaved a sigh.  
   
Chanyeol couldn't believe it. He was reading an article about the dating scandal, and he was mildly offended that it was his fans who were talking about him this way. “I thought they were my fans. Pfft.” he scoffed under his breath.  
   
The article title is where the problem lies. It implied that he is definitely seeing the someone and that itself was a fact. “What a load of bullshit,” Chanyeol muttered to himself, scrolling down to see an ocean more of angry comments. “People seriously believe this shit. How could they not know the truth? Don't they believe in me? Are they secretly my anti-fans?”  
   
Kyungsoo only managed to sigh and shake his head.  
   
“They're angry because they feel betrayed, Chanyeol. They look up to you, and one dating rumour is enough to cause outrage from the fans because they trust and admire you.” Kyungsoo answered with a poker face on, snapping Chanyeol out of his reverie. He also saw Sehun with his chin propped atop the backrest of the seat, waiting for him to answer with curious and worried eyes in contrast to Kyungsoo's blank expression. “So? If they really are my fans and I'm dating someone, hypothetically, they should support me, not send me death threats,” he retorted, pouting and crossing his arms as he sunk back down the seat of the car. “Fake fans.”  
   
If Chanyeol had blinked, he would've missed the way Kyungsoo subtly eyed and blinked Sehun by his side, who looked back with an unconvinced expression. However, Chanyeol didn't blink and Kyungsoo chose not to prod any deeper as he averted the conversation elsewhere. “I think Kris and Luhan are still trying to find the fan you were looking for, though. Fair skinned, short, like, up to your nose, and with a cute face, right?”  
   
“Whatever.”  
   
…  
  
  
  
Who knew that SM's detective skills was that impressive?  
   
Only a few days after Kris had a meeting with the CEO, they already have found Byun Baekhyun.  
   
**SM Entertainment releases statement about Miss Chief Chanyeol's dating issue- 'He is not in a relationship'**  
   
And also managed to hire him.  
   
**Park Chanyeol's rumoured boyfriend turns out to be the group's Road Manager!**  
   
…  
   
Baekhyun would say that he likes Jongdae's house. It's a bit bigger than his own, with the darker undertones of moss and vibrant green complementing each other that gives the place a cozier and more mature vibe than his plain ivory white walls and brown accents.  
   
The hall upon entering the front door was decorated with Jongdae's parents' wedding pictures, and his best friend's and his older brother's baby pictures back when they actually didn't have the mind to aim snarky remarks at each other once they pass by each other in the house. Both were very smart children, though, if we're talking academically wise. Back in high school, Jongdae and Baekhyun were both candidates for the valedictory award but of course, we all know who actually got that award (hint: it's not Baekhyun).  
   
Jongdae, like Baekhyun, is also  a fan of Miss Chief. Actually, Jongdae had been the one who introduced Baekhyun to the idol group.  
   
Fine, judge him all you want and call him another one of those teeny boppers who follow the latest trend, but who cares? Miss Chief has some good songs to dance and sing to whilst in the shower (okay, maybe not dance in the shower because that's dangerous. Although, Baekhyun is a repeating offender so kids, don't try this at home) and _well_ , very attractive men.  
   
By very attractive, he means very attractive. The group consists of six handsome young men, just a couple of years older than Baekhyun, who possesses more talent in performing arts in their pinky fingers than Baekhyun,Jongdae and Junmyeon's entire beings combined. It should be unfair, really, especially when he watched way too many dvds at home to teach himself to play the piano during ninth grade, but gracefully failing, however.  
   
Miss Chief mainly focuses on singing and dancing and Baekhyun, being the manly man he was at first, was pissed off as he decided to march home, listing off all the flaws in their dance routines and vocals like the pro he is. (uh, excuse you? Do you think after years of watching Asia's got Talent and American Idol that this is all a joke? Not on Baekhyun's watch!)  
   
He even criticised the group's silly name because who in their right mind would call themselves, quote unquote, Miss Chief? Snorts. That's like, some knock off version of popular western boybands like N-Sync or Boys II Men.  
   
Baekhyun remembers rolling his eyes at each cheesy eye contact the boys make at the camera and the stupid as fuck hairstyles and shiny outfits. But after a while, he found himself watching almost all the released videos on their official channel and searching for more interviews, and behind the scenes outtakes, and variety show guestings et cetera...  
   
And that's how Byun Baekhyun died.  
   
Well, not in a literal sense, because after hours—no, scratch that—days of catching up to the latest Showtime episode and actually memorising the names of the members—D.O, Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai, Lay and Xiumin, by the way—he realised that he is neck deep into this shit.  
   
So really, who wouldn't get mad if your best friend was both rumoured to be a lover of one of the group members and is leaving you to work for them?  
   
“Are you, like, a fairytale character or some shit?” he remembered Jongdae half-sobbed, half-yelled over the phone upon harassing Baekhyun with a ton of messages beforehand. “This is so unfair! What were you doing with Park Chanyeol, huh?”  
   
Since then, Jongdae temporarily stopped replying to his messages or calls. It's a petty thing to do, since it didn't help in Baekhyun's situation where he's been getting constant death threats and felt like a meal for a bunch of angry hyenas online to the point where he had to deactivate everything. Thank god his parents know nothing of his “computer and internet shenanigans” which spared him from many questions which he wouldn't be able to answer because he is confused and slightly terrified himself. His parents don't even watch the television, which was the first time Baekhyun favoured his parent's vendetta against all technology.  
   
Mrs. Kim, being the cheery little woman she is (like, literally, she is tiny), asked him if he's sleeping over. Baekhyun only replied that he will stay for dinner just to avoid the actual questions. Mrs. Kim seem to like having him over, but he hasn't really been around as frequently as he usually was, so he knew that Mrs. Kim knew about the tension between the two friends. Fortunately, much to Baekhyun's joy, he managed to dodge the still touchy subject. He would love to stay, you know, if only Jongdae wasn't mad at him anymore.  
   
As he headed over to Jongdae's corner of the house, he wasn't surprised when he saw the door open with Jongdae lying on his stomach on the ground, watching something on his iPad. It was his way of saying that yes, you can come in but, I am still mad so try your best to coax me out of it.  
   
“If you're here to tell me about your newfound job, then save your breath, I’ve already heard about it.” Jongdae stated without even bothering to look over, which made Baekhyun's brows knit in confusion. “Huh? How'd you know?”  
   
“Don't be stupid, Baek. You know how fast news travels, especially when you live in a world with internet and latest communication devices. Save that we're in a fandom that even hypes the tiniest of rumours up,” his best friend deadpanned and Baekhyun settled himself on Jongdae's bed. He's right, though. It was a stupid question for Baekhyun to ask.  
   
“Right...” Baekhyun replied awkwardly, and he looked over to his friend who continued to busy himself with the device. Testing the waters, Baekhyun slowly crept over his best friend's side and try his luck that he won't get shooed away or hit on the head, which were some of Jongdae's angry habits towards him. He slowly slinked to the carpeted floor next to Jongdae, who said nothing in reply but the tapping noises on his tempered screen. When he was finally seated next to the boy, he let out a whine and hugged Jongdae tightly.  
   
“Dae...” he sobbed dryly on his best friend's shoulder, who just let him and said nothing. “I don't know what to do!”  
   
He thought that Jongdae would continue ignoring him, but his best friend actually responded to him.  
   
“What did your parents say? Are you actually going?” Jongdae simply asked. Baekhyun nodded. “All they know is that I'd be staying with Aunty in the city and promised that I'll be working. They really didn't ask many questions and that's good because I wouldn't know what to answer.”  
   
“And wait, what did they  say exactly, like, you know, SM Entertainment?”  
   
“Kris' representative came to work and talked to me about the offer. I thought they were bluffing but holy shit, they really are legit!” Baekhyun continued,  “and the promised salary is pretty handsome, so I really couldn't really refuse.”  
   
And he really couldn't, since he also got fired from his previous job which he highly suspected  was the entertainment company's doing. It was also too late to back out since he's currently sitting next to Kris, Miss Chief's manager and the one he really would be working for so he tried to fully pay attention as the man explained the specifics of his job after he got picked up from the train station.  
   
“I'm really sorry, Baekhyun-ssi, that you had to get involved in this mess.” Kris sighed with a slight shake of his head. “I really apologise that it had to be done this way, almost forcefully.  But I assume you have already read the contract?” the manager, who looked extremely tired and sleep-deprived, said from the driver's side as he glanced briefly to Baekhyun then back to the road.  
   
Baekhyun politely confirmed as he sat back and listened to Kris' other reminders as he also explained what Baekhyun's role is again.  
   
“As their Road Manager, you have to take care of the group, basically. Sometimes, I'll be busy and someone has to be in charge of how it's going with the boys—accommodation, making sure we are on top of the schedule and just minor roles in backstage management. You're like another assistant to me, but you have to work more closely with the boys than me.” Kris explained as Baekhyun took mental notes of some of his tasks. “And I assume you already know the boys, since I heard you're a fan of them?”  
   
Cue the blushing on Baekhyun's part. _You have no idea_ , he wanted to say.  
   
“And by the way, you'd be working and talking with Luhan for the most part since I will mostly be busy. I'll make sure you two get acquainted soon. For now, I'll let you meet the boys.”  
   
…  
  
  
  
_“If you're going to act like a child, then we will treat you like a child.”_  
   
Kris' words echo in his head as they waited for the boy in the group's dorm, all the members sitting patiently around in the living room of their dorm. Although the place is very spacious and airy, Chanyeol himself was very nervous.  
   
“What the hell was Kris thinking?” groaned Minseok, the oldest of them all, speaking out what Chanyeol had in his head. “Why is he even hiring a nanny for us? Some of us are almost half-fifty!”  
   
“Correction, it's Road Manager.” Kyungsoo pointed out, who was lazing on the couch as he rested his feet on Sehun's lap. “And it's not really for us, it's for our friend here,” his tone was almost bored and matter-of-factly. Sehun nodded on the side.  
   
“What are you implying, Kyungsoo? That I can't take care of myself?” Chanyeol butted in in annoyance, but it didn't seem to faze Kyungsoo one bit, as he just sighed heavily and turned on his side to nudge Chanyeol lightly with his feet. “What do you think, you dumbass? Who acted like Prince Charming to a random fan again?” the smaller scowled and Chanyeol was about to stand up when Sehun interrupted. “Well, you really can't take care of yourself, hyung. You always get us in trouble so I really think you need a nanny.”  
   
Those two really are a tandem when it comes to being painfully frank and direct. Although their no bullshit policy is something Chanyeol could appreciate, a bit of empathy and warmth would be nice too, especially if it's for a friend's benefit.  
   
“I don't fucking need a nanny.” Chanyeol retorted with gritted teeth, glaring daggers at the youngest's direction but Sehun merely shrugged him off. What's with the constant disrespect from these youngsters?  
   
“Well, you once did  run off on your own to go clubbing in Gangnam and returned at like, seven in the morning.” Jongin murmured sluggishly, his eyes still closed and cheeks squished against the pink woollen rug that spread between the couches. They all weren't sure if the sun-kissed boy was awake, or if it was just one of his random sleeptalk.  
   
“We had a schedule the next day, well, that day and you turned up in a pair of sunglasses, remember? You told the fans you had an eye infection when in fact, you're just sleepless and totally wasted.” Jongin continued, still in his half-conscious stupor as he stirred and turned over the other side, facing away from the other four. Chanyeol scowled at the inaccuracy of the recollection of the events.  
   
“First of all, I wasn't out clubbing,” he started on his defence, crossing his arms and his outstretched legs to make a point. “I was invited to a party. A pretty fucking dope one and I-”  
   
“But you still got wasted and ignored Kris' calls.” Kyungsoo impeded, yet remained nonchalant as he now toyed with his phone. “Also you brought your car with you and forgot to bring it home, which was pretty clever of you, huh? So much for staying 'low key' as I recall you saying.”  
   
“You also hung out with that actress, Sooyoung , and you apparently got caught by the paparazzo so the company had to deal with it.” Jongin slurred from the side.  
   
“And you also posted a picture of you online saying we're on your way to UK, but posted an Australian flag” Minseok added in, and suddenly Chanyeol felt outnumbered and betrayed. Why is everyone suddenly ganging up on him?  
   
“Alright, I admit that they were pretty stupid mistakes but weren't you young and dumb at one point as well?” Chanyeol tried to reason out and hopefully gain the sympathy of his friends.  
   
“You guys also forgot that he asked if cheese made out of goat's milk would still be called the normal 'cheese',” a new voice suddenly comes in, and none of them even noticed that the door was opened and there were two new people in the room. “But anyway, boys, this is Baekhyun, your new Road Manager.” Kris introduced, and at first Chanyeol couldn't really see anyone if the said boy had not stepped forward from standing behind Kris. He looked so small and scared and the scene almost looked comical.  
   
“And Baekhyun, these are the boys, I'm sure you already know. And of course, Chanyeol, the focus of our concern.” Kris gestured towards them, and Baekhyun looked meek as he nodded very shyly, almost subtle that Chanyeol momentarily got distracted from Kris' snarky comment at the end.  
   
If he was to describe Baekhyun the first time they properly met, he'd use the adjectives 'bland', 'plain' and 'boring'.  
   
Baekhyun wore an oversized plain pastel pink hoodie, and his caramel hair slightly tousled. His face was milky and smooth, lips pink and full despite being thin. He was cute, alright. It reminds Chanyeol of a puppy now that he was able to take a good look at him.  
   
He watched Baekhyun bow and smile widely at the other members, who politely bowed their heads slightly and waved as a greeting when—  
   
“Hyung, is he even legally allowed to work? He looks like he's twelve years old.” Chanyeol shamelessly spoke up, which was totally uncalled for but his brain to mouth filter is pretty much nonexistent. He saw Baekhyun snap his gaze abruptly at him, disbelief evident in his small, swollen eyes.  
   
Kris promptly looked at him and shook his head. “That's rude, Chanyeol. But yes, Baekhyun here is an adult, although he is younger. But that doesn't mean you could take advantage of him and-”  
   
“Ah, so he's an adult.” Chanyeol purposely thought out loud, “and what kind of advantages are you talking about, Kris-hyung?” he intentionally said in a suggestive tone, which made Kris look extremely uncomfortable. The others were completely mum, anticipating whatever is coming next.  
   
Is this his punishment? Really? This is easy, Chanyeol had thought as he smirked and crossed his arms. There's no challenge in this, since he could almost smell his triumph.  
   
Baekhyun, who wore an unreadable expression then, turned to face him. Any hints of smile or politeness like earlier was void from his face, and he looked at Chanyeol dead in the eyes.  
   
It made Chanyeol flinch a bit, slightly damaging his exterior.  
   
“Fine, call me a preteen, but I sure am _not_ the one who's acting like one.”  
   
Minseok 'oohed' at that. Kyungsoo snorted and Sehun gaped in amusement. Jongin was asleep once again.  
   
“Now that I see that you all have gotten acquainted, I'm leaving Baekhyun in your hands so that you could give him a little tour and I'll be picking him up later.” Kris dismissed himself, but not after sending Chanyeol a smug look and turning to take his leave.  
   
I see how it is, Chanyeol thought to himself as he watched Minseok and Kyungsoo whisk Baekhyun away to show him around.  
   
“Hyung, I think you really have found your match,” Jongin commented, voice still heavy with sleep as the boy migrated to the emptied couch.  
   
…  
  
  
  
“Stop following me, you midget.” Chanyeol's finally had it, and it's only been two weeks.  
   
Everyday, Baekhyun is always on Chanyeol's tail, constantly following him around like he's his mother duckling. At first, he tried ignoring the shorter, but it only gave Baekhyun more reasons to annoy the shit out of him.  
   
“It's my job, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun would say, and at this point, the idol wanted to rip his hair off his head in frustration. He wouldn't usually mind since Luhan used to do the same thing, but having someone trail after you constantly is slowly chipping off Chanyeol's sanity, bit by bit.  
   
“I'm just doing my job, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun replied to him, innocent eyes boring up to him after he turned around to face the boy who kept following him. That's the thing. Baekhyun would always act innocent and cute, but Chanyeol knows it's the smaller's personal vendetta against him for dragging him into this mess.  
   
He just knows. Behind those droopy, puppy eyes, was a vengeful monster that feeds off on Chanyeol's pain.  
   
Chanyeol knows, and he heard it himself.  
  
  
  
A few days ago, Baekhyun stayed over in their dorm as per Kris' instructions, since as far as he knows, the boy’s been living with his manager and his assistant. They had a variety show guesting the next day, and Kris said that Baekhyun is in charge of them while he's gone. The boys had no problem with it, since they all took a liking to the younger boy. “We have a new maknae!” Jongin once said, and Chanyeol waited for a fistfight to ensue, but much to his chagrin, Sehun only nodded along with Jongin's proclamation.  
   
What the hell is happening in this world?  
   
Even Minseok, who hated sharing his room with others, offered Baekhyun to use his room when he slept over. That annoyed Chanyeol a bit, but he didn't really get why. “I think he should stay with me,” he even said, which made the people in the living room turn and look at him questioningly. Even Kyungsoo cocked his thick brows at him. “He's my nanny, and he should stay with me, not you, Minseok-hyung.”  
   
Baekhyun only laughed airily.  
   
“Thanks, but no thanks. I know I'd end up sleeping on the floor, and Minseok-hyung has got a spare bed in his room,” Baekhyun tsked. “And didn't you want to get rid of me anyway? Why are you suddenly inviting me to sleep in your room?”  
   
“I'm doing you a favour,” Chanyeol quickly retorted. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him.  
   
“And what exactly is that favour, hm?”  
   
“We all know that you're a fan of us, so drop the act, Byun. I know you want to sleep in my room because you're oh-so-curious.”  
   
“' _Us?'_ ” Baekhyun's eyes widened at what Chanyeol has said and coughed out a laugh. “And what makes you think I'm a fan of you?” the smaller stood up and started approaching him with a challenging look.  
   
“I just know. I have the biggest fan bar, and I know you know that. Plus, this all wouldn't have happened if you weren't a fan, since it's a Miss Chief concert, so you were there as a fan.”  
   
Baekhyun, who was looking at him in amusement, put a hand on his hip and shook his head. His face resembled an expression as if he just heard a kid say he'll catch a shooting star one day.  
   
“Chanyeol, have you ever heard of a 'bias list'?” the boy finally spoke up, and Chanyeol wanted to lie and say yes, but he was really clueless as to what a bias list is. Baekhyun looked at him expectantly, and hearing no reply, he shook his head and laughed to himself.  
   
“Well if you don't, I'm not gonna tell you, but I do have a bias list and you're at the bottom.” Baekhyun said, walking past him before laughing loudly and shutting the door of Minseok's room.  
   
Chanyeol was left dumbfounded by the archway of the living room with a bunch of faces suppressing their laughter.  
   
“What?!” he scowled at them, but he just got ignored before his friends continued with their conversation as if he doesn't exist.  
   
“That's actually pretty harsh of Baekhyun-ssi, but Chanyeol deserved it.” Minseok commented as they heard Chanyeol shut the door of his room. Kyungsoo snickered in agreement and high-fived Sehun before resting his head on the younger's shoulder. “Definitely.”  
   
That night, Chanyeol most certainly did not look up what a bias list is, and he certainly wasn't more annoyed at the fact that he isn’t Baekhyun's favourite than the fact that he’s the least favourite member.  
   
“That brat,” Chanyeol said with gritted teeth. He shut his phone in annoyance and threw it down on the space beside him. “I'll show him what he's talking about. Least favourite, huh?”  
   
“Anyway, Kris said that you guys have a photoshoot with Nature's Republic at three, and we're expecting to finish by nine then after that. Then we briefly have to stop by the CEO's office because you have a meeting with him, Kris and some producer. I'm not sure who because they didn't put it here in the schedule plan yet.” Baekhyun scrolled through the grids to check, but it still hasn't updated, “so we'll be taking a seperate van from the boys. It shouldn't take too long but—yah Park Chanyeol, are you even listening to me?” Baekhyun poked him by the shoulder with the stylus on his hand, and Chanyeol didn't even flinch from the contact.  
   
_I will make you see what you asked for_ , Chanyeol thought to himself, squinting his eyes in malice and furrowing his brows. The idol didn't even notice that he's stepped closer to glare at the boy, who remained unfazed and only blinked at him with a bored expression.  
   
“Are you done cursing me through telepathy?” Baekhyun deadpanned, but Chanyeol only stepped closer to him until Baekhyun could feel the idol's warm breath ghost on his cheek. He was getting slightly flustered, but there is no way he's backing out. No way it'll be him who will break eye contact first.  
   
It then turned into an intense game of staring contest.  
   
_You don't want to mess with me_ , Baekhyun replied as he glared back at Chanyeol with the same intensity.  
   
_Try me, you little bitch_ , Chanyeol challenged, knitting his brows more as he subconsciously leaned down and forward to completely face Baekhyun, who showed no signs of backing down.  
   
It felt like minutes has passed since both lost track of time in each other's eyes, literally. Both could see their each other's eyes start to water, but for the sake of masculine pride, no one dared to move nor look away.  
   
It might've been three, or maybe even five minutes and Chanyeol contemplated on looking away when he started to notice Baekhyun's facial features again.  
   
The boy looked really young, probably nineteen at the most. His eyes, which were what Chanyeol had first noticed when he dragged Baekhyun along, are really droopy, as if he's looking at you apologetically if you pay attention to them alone. Chanyeol knows what they look like when he's smiling. He's not being a creep, alright? He just happened to stare at Baekhyun whenever he smiles at the boys when they ask something or laugh at someone's joke.  
   
Watching Baekhyun smile and laugh absolutely pisses Chanyeol off.  
   
“Why doesn't he smile when he's with me? I tell good jokes, too...” he muttered to himself as he scrolled through Baekhyun's Instagram feed. The boy reactivated it once again, after the company released the statement and after he garnered more positive attention.  
   
_[+1083, -324] Ah, this is what happens when people overreact. Miss Chief's fans should grow up, like, literally._  
   
_[+543, -62] Baekhyun-ssi seems nice. Fans should apologise to him. By the way, am I the only one who thinks he's cute?_ _ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_  
   
_[+978, -201] Baekhyun-ssi! Please take care of our boys OwO_  
   
_[+321, -12] I still hate that Byun Baekhyun. He's a slut who probably wants to get close to Park Chanyeol_  
   
_[+297, -15] I agree! >:((_  
   
Chanyeol's face began to soften, and he saw Baekhyun's face morph into something akin to confusion. The idol was still staring at the Road Manager, but he couldn't help but grimace as he recalled the comments on the article of the company's official statement. Has Baekhyun seen them? How did he react?  
   
It definitely isn't okay, and it makes Chanyeol somewhat angry. How could they say such harsh things?  
   
“I give up. Your face looks ugly.” Baekhyun finally spoke up, which brought Chanyeol back to the present. He quickly tried to conceal whatever look he had on his face by poking Baekhyun's forehead away. “Says you, dumbass.” Chanyeol scoffed at the smaller boy, who swatted his finger away. “Get your filthy hands off me, thanks.”  
   
Baekhyun then walked towards his bag on the couch. They currently were in the lobby of the dorm as they waited for the others to come down for their schedule. He remembered that Baekhyun slept over again, and he was in Minseok's room again, which brought back Chanyeol's annoyance towards the thought. “I still don't get why you don't live here instead since you're always sleeping here, anyway.” Chanyeol commented as he watched Baekhyun rummage through his bag. “It'll be more convenient, don't you think?”  
   
“I agree, but this is the artists' dorms, so I can't really stay here.” Baekhyun explained as he still searched his bag for something. “I'm a staff member, so I can't really reside here.”  
   
“But that's the thing, you basically are, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol exclaimed, waving his arms around. “And we have an extra empty room beside Yixing-hyung's room. He uses it as a studio of some sort, but he's always flying in and out so he never really uses the equipments there.” He protested as he walked towards the couch where Baekhyun's bag was. “Or maybe we could move the spare bed from Minseok-hyung's room and put it in there instead. That way, you don't have to disturb Minseok-hyung with your face. Yixing-hyung will be fine with it, for sure. Yixing-hyung is nice.”  
   
However, when he glanced over at Baekhyun, he saw something really odd happen.  
   
“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, watching the currently rigid boy. Baekhyun seemed like he was petrified in place, and Chanyeol tried to get his attention by poking his shoulders when—  
   
“Why are you...blushing?”  
   
Realisation struck Chanyeol as he watched the tip of Baekhyun's ears and neck go even more red, which confirmed what might be the reason behind this.  
   
“Is Yixing-hyung your favourite member?”  
   
He heard a tiny, squeaky sound from Baekhyun's throat as he watched the boy walk away. “It's hot in here,” he weakly said, bolting to the direction as to where the bathrooms are. “I'll be back.”  
   
Minseok happened to see the part when Baekhyun decided to speed walk to the comfort rooms, face beet red and bowing to him. He looked over at Chanyeol, who was staring after the blushing boy.  
   
“What did you do to him, Yeol?” Minseok asked as he approached Chanyeol, who was having an internal conflict as to what he should feel, how he should react. Sure, he's happy that he found out what Baekhyun's weakness is, but also a bit piqued because...  
   
Because of what, exactly?  
   
“Yixing-hyung is his bias.” Chanyeol answered, tone void of any emotions as he continued to stare at the direction of where Baekhyun has disappeared to. Minseok only agreed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Ah, yes. I asked him and he said he's a fan of Yixing.”  
   
“But why?” Chanyeol suddenly snapped at Minseok, who looked very much startled and amused. “Well, he said that it's because Yixing is nice, that he could sing and dance and compose songs. He's also really funny and-”  
   
“What?! Since when is Yixing-hyung funny?” Chanyeol bursted out in airy laughter. “I am the funniest member, remember? I got voted as the funniest and I also composed songs for our past albums!” the taller scowled, eyes manic and voice raising. “How could he vote me as his least favourite member when I am exactly like Yixing-hyung?!”  
   
Minseok watched Chanyeol in amusement as the younger walked away while in a fit of anger, which brought justice to his fiery red hair. “What a mess” Kyungsoo suddenly spoke up, which startled the elder. “Jesus, Kyungsoo. Since when were you here?”  
   
“Just enough time to witness the freak show starring Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo simply replied as he went back to his phone. Sehun was peering over the smaller's shoulder, his chin resting on Kyungsoo's shoulder boredly.  
   
“I told him that he finally found his match,” Jongin piped in lazily, as always. He was sitting on the couch beside Baekhyun's bed, which he used as an improvised pillow. He rested his head on the black backpack, when he felt something solid under his head. “Ow...” he muttered to himself as he raised his head and peered at whatever he lied down on.  
   
It was his Yixing-hyung's face, smiling brightly as he made a heart with his fingers, on a pin badge.  
   
…  
   
To say that Chanyeol was annoyed is an understatement.  
   
He didn't really know why, but he just knew that it was Baekhyun who was somehow pissing him off.  
   
Usually, whenever the boy is in the dorm, he would be keeping himself busy. If he wasn't on his computer reviewing the group's schedule or offering minor help for some of Kris' jobs, he would be cleaning around the house. Baekhyun washes their laundry, cleans their rooms and cooks their lunch.  
   
“You boys need to eat real food, not just some microwavable frozen food,” Baekhyun once told them as he whipped up some chicken parmigiana, much to Jongin's joy.  
   
“Is it someone's birthday?” the sleepy boy asked as he came out of his room to the scent of the food. “Or is it my birthday?”  
   
Despite the fact that everyone was older than him, Baekhyun talks like an old grandma. It's really annoying.  
   
But his cooking is still divine, though. Not that Chanyeol would ever admit it out loud.  
   
Baekhyun also picks the worst time to use the vacuum cleaner and clean the carpets all around the dorm. He always does it whenever Chanyeol decides to take a nap in the afternoon.  
   
“If you're going to complain, then do it yourself!” Baekhyun once snapped at him which turned into another one of their arguments, which pissed Chanyeol off so much that he decided to put all the condiments and kitchen tools that Baekhyun usually uses on the high shelves where Baekhyun couldn't reach them.  
   
Chanyeol waited for Baekhyun to barge into his room and shout at him, but the boy never did. So Chanyeol then exited his room to find Baekhyun standing atop the kitchen counter as he reached for the things the idol has hidden.  
   
“Nice try, asshat,” Baekhyun sneered at him, which pissed Chanyeol off so much.  
   
Baekhyun would always rat him out to Kris, as if it was on his contract. Whenever Chanyeol tries to pull something off, Baekhyun would always whip out his work phone with Kris on the speed dial. Chanyeol had to turn down several party invitations and would remain stuck in the dorm.  
   
If it's the others, Baekhyun would always smile and contact Kris to ask for permission on their behalf. If it's Chanyeol, Baekhyun doesn't even call. He just smiles a saccharine smile as if to mock Chanyeol.  
   
“No partying for you, big boy. Kris-hyung told me that you're only allowed day outs and that your curfew is eleven pm,” the boy made a point by briefly pointing at the huge wall clock he installed a few days prior. “Oh nooo!” he fake pouted, which always manages to grind Chanyeol's gears. “Can you tell the time? Doesn't it say it's already eleven thirty in the evening?”  
   
Chanyeol just scowled at him and made a point by stomping his feet and slamming the door behind him.  
   
Although Baekhyun always leaves at twelve, he'd always make sure to remind the security that Chanyeol isn't allowed to come out of the building anytime after that.  
   
“You need to rest up while you can. Your comeback is scheduled soon and you don't want to regret not getting enough sleep once you're busy again.”  
   
Baekhyun would pat his cheek patronisingly, and Chanyeol would swat it away every time.  
   
“There's leftover food in the fridge, just in case our big baby gets hungry,” he would say before leaving.  
   
…  
   
If Baekhyun thinks that he's got control over Chanyeol's life, then he is wrong.  
   
And Chanyeol himself will show him.  
   
It was a Friday afternoon, and a familiar caller ID appeared on his screen once again. Chanyeol picked up with a huge grin.  
   
“Hey bro, are you coming tonight?” It was Kasper, a choreographer under their company and one of Chanyeol's friends. “You've always been declining on our invitations lately. Is it because of your new nanny?” his friend snickered. Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Whatever, dude. He's honestly so annoying. He's acting like he's my mother, you know?”  
   
It's true. Baekhyun might even be more overbearing than his own mother. It's honestly so annoying.  
   
“Then come to the party, dude. You know when and where, and you know the drill.”  
   
“Of course, I'll make sure not to miss it.”  
   
“Be there or be square!” Kasper cheered over the phone before Chanyeol hung up on him. If he couldn't get out after eleven, then he surely could sneak out before eleven, ain’t that right?  
   
Why didn't he think of this before?  
   
So he did as planned. Baekhyun's currently neck deep with the amount of work he's been helping Kris with. It was for their comeback and Baekhyun had been running back and forth.  
   
Although the guilt slowly seeped in as he put simple clothes on—clothes that he'd wear if he's just going to drop by the nearest convenience store—he ignored the unsettling feeling in his stomach. He slowly exited the room, making sure that the coast was clear.  
   
He knew that every Friday, Sehun and Kyungsoo would try out a new restaurant and Minseok would be having his vocal lessons. Jongin would be with Minseok-hyung in the company building, inside one of the practice rooms and learning new routines. Yixing-hyung, whenever he's here, would be locked up inside the office-slash-studio room, earphones plugged and losing himself in the music.  
   
Fridays were usually Chanyeol's party days, which extends to the early hours of Saturday and he'd spend the rest of the day nursing a headache. Sundays are also rest days for them, especially since they just finished their last stop for their concert tour. However, the end of a tour also means preparation for a new comeback, a new era.  
   
So it's totally unfair if he's being kept inside when he could be having fun.  
   
Chanyeol tried ignoring the sleeping figure hunched over the dining table on his way out, but something stirred inside his chest, creeping down his stomach which gave him a bubbly feeling. Baekhyun looked so worn out and small as he dozed off in such an uncomfortable position. It made him feel weird things so listening to his...conscience, as he concluded it was, he quickly went back to his room and returned to drape a fleece blanket over the younger.  
   
He may be irritated because of Baekhyun frequently, but that was only when the boy was talking and awake. A sleeping Baekhyun is different.  
   
Out of curiosity, or maybe even just because of impulse, Chanyeol stopped and brushed Baekhyun's fringe back slightly. His features still looked the same, and it's a shame that Chanyeol knows him when he's awake because sleeping Baekhyun would've fooled him to thinking that this innocent looking boy was an angel sent to earth. Baekhyun looked cute with his chubby cheeks that were lightly dusted with pink and his lips that are parted in his sleep.  
   
“I'm sorry, kiddo, but I win this time.” Chanyeol whispered, and he intended it to be a triumphant statement but it came out weaker than he expected.  
   
*Thump thump*  
   
Now, before anything weirder than that stubborn heartbeat, which was off the usual rhythm, happened, Chanyeol turned to exit the door more hastily than before.  
   
At about eight fifteen in the evening, he sneaked out of the dorm building, and sprinted two blocks away where Kasper was waiting for him in his car.  
   
“Long time no see, bro.” Kasper greeted as Chanyeol settled on the seat beside the man. “Yeah, long time no see. Did you bring my stuff?” he asked, and Kasper nodded and pointed at the backseat. “Yeah, it's in that bag” his friend answered as they drove away into the night. “Woohoo! Itaewon!”  
   
…  
  
  
  
When Baekhyun woke up from his nap, he realised that it was already quarter to one. “Oh shit!” he groaned as he straightened his back. His neck felt sore from falling asleep in such an awkward position. He almost didn't notice the red fleece blanket that was draped around his shoulders. He takes a mental note to thank Jongin later by making him some bombass fried chicken.  
   
And then he looked over to the pile of work that still needs completing. Just wow.  
   
“Well, I could still do it tomorrow,” he told himself. His aunty would probably be worried sick by now.  
   
It's been busy these past few days, with Baekhyun running errands for Kris despite the fact that he was not really required to. “It's okay, hyung. I can't even help with the fan projects so here's my way of making up for it.”  
   
Plus, he just likes keeping himself busy, and although he doesn't mind looking after the boys, he still wanted to do something productive, hence he offered to help Kris.  
   
Although it was extremely tiring, Baekhyun was glad that he could somehow still be useful. It made him smile at the thought.  
   
But wait.  
   
“Don't let Chanyeol out after their curfew. It's part of his punishment.” Kris' reminder rang in his head. It's too silent in the house, but it could be just because Chanyeol was asleep.  
   
Oh shit.  
   
“Chanyeol?” he knocked softly but urgently on the door of the room at the end of the hall. No answer. He waited for a couple of seconds for the giant to answer the door but it was in vain. He tried knocking again. “Chanyeol? I'm coming in.”  
   
It was dark in the room, save for the light from the hallway that seeped in from behind himself.  
   
And to confirm his hunch, the bed was empty, and Chanyeol's coat wasn't hanging by the door.  
   
Baekhyun was quick to turn on his heel and bolt to the security booth, where a man named Dongwoo guarded his post from seven to two in the morning.  
   
“Good evening, Baekhyun!” Dongwoo greeted him with a smile, which he half-mindedly reciprocated, too preoccupied by the fact that Chanyeol is missing. The boy wasn't even picking his mobile phone up, which terrified Baekhyun even more. “How may I help you?”  
   
“Good evening, Dongwoo. Do you know where Chanyeol is? Did he leave the building?”  
   
Dongwoo, a middle aged man with a round face and very kind eyes, scratched the stubbles on his chin in thought, humming. “Ah! He did, son. He left hours ago. Although, he told me he'd be going to the convenience store. Hmmm... now that I think about it, he hasn't returned.”  
   
Baekhyun grimaced at the idea. He couldn't possibly call Kris to ask if he knows where Chanyeol went. And it's also almost one in the morning, so he could only think of one person.  
   
“Hello, Tao?” Baekhyun's call was answered in one ring. He highly suspects that the boy is currently watching one of his television dramas. “You know how one of your friends is an...insider, right? Could you tell me where Park Chanyeol was rumoured to be going clubbing?”  
   
“Ah, I knew you'd want some of the juicy info sooner or later, Baek~” the boy at the other end of the line chuckled.  
   
…  
  
  
  
Itaewon is popular because of its very proactive nightlife, and Baekhyun didn't really expect to find himself in one of its highly popular clubs.  
   
Upon entering the establishment, which required him to use the _'I am Park Chanyeol's manager'_ card to get a discounted entrance fee, he was greeted by a gust of smoke, both from the machines and people with lit sticks between their lips. The booming music pounded inside his cranium and shook his frail body. His heart danced with the beat.  
   
Jongdae would kill him for coming here all by himself, but what Jongdae doesn't know wouldn't hurt him.  
   
It was a struggle to weave his way through the sweaty bodies gyrating against each other on the dance floor. He was directed by the bouncers as to where Chanyeol usually sat. Strobe lights and lasers of different colours danced before his eyes, and it almost made him dizzy. However, he had a purpose so he isn't coming home without the tall redhead in tow.  
   
As he neared the very back booth, loud drunken screams could already be heard even with the deafening music. The familiar boom of laughter of someone in particular is what guided Baekhyun.  
   
There were four boys around the table of ten, and the rest were girls who wore clothes that are too revealing. And there was Park Chanyeol, sandwiched between two of his friends.  
   
“Park Chanyeol!” Baekhyun yelled over the music, which caught the attention of the people around the semicircle, including Chanyeol himself.  
   
“Oh, it's him, you guys!” Chanyeol announced, eyes heavy and voice slurred. “It's my favourite nanny in the whooooole wide wooooorld!” the giant grinned lopsidedly, raising a bottle of beer and downing the rest of it's contents. Baekhyun only stood by the table with his hands on his hips.  
   
“Come here, Baekkie!” Chanyeol drunkenly chuckled, beckoning him forwards. “Come and have fun with me! You're always sooooo grumpy and mean towards me, you know?” the idol pouted while his friends stood up so he could enter the booth. Judging by the way they are swinging side by side and blinking heavily, they're equally as drunk as Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun was pushed inside the booth until he's flushed against the drunken man.  
   
“Baekkie boo!” Chanyeol laughed at his ears as he swung an arm around the boy and pulled him closer. “It's so nice to see you, ya know?”  
   
Baekhyun squirmed under Chanyeol's hold, because the man is too close and to be honest, he hasn't been this close in contact with anyone else but his friends and family.  
   
No boyfriends or girlfriends since birth. He isn't embarrassed about that.  
   
But Chanyeol, who clinged tightly onto him, makes him feel somewhat uncomfortable. His heart is racing too fast and he didn't like it one bit.  
   
It felt too hot, and he blamed the poor ventilation, or the lack thereof, instead of the head that rested against his shoulder. Hopefully, Chanyeol is far too drunk to even notice his pulse racing.  
   
“Huh? Don't be afraid of me, I'm not gonna hurt you,” Chanyeol murmured against his ears. Suddenly, Chanyeol is chuckling too darkly. “Look at our feisty Baekhyun, getting all nervous because another guy's breathing against his neck.”  
   
“Shut up, Park. We're going home!” Baekhyun snapped, hitting Chanyeol on the head but the hit and his words didn't contain enough force in them. It made the red haired man laugh once again. “Hmm, I would, but on one condition...”  
   
Baekhyun really isn't fond of deals, but he knows better than dragging a six-foot-something drunken man forcefully out of the club. He would lose in terms of physical strength and he knows it.  
   
“Fine.”  
   
“Dance with me, Baekhyun.”  
   
…  
  
  
  
The drive home was full of giggles and sounds of wet kisses inside the van. Both were far too drunk to even register anything that they're doing.  
   
“Ch-Chanyeol, stop!” Baekhyun giggled as Chanyeol assaulted the milky skin of his neck, sucking marks which did hurt but were more ticklish. It only took Baekhyun, a new drinker and from what they discovered, a lightweight, a few bottles of beer and some shots of tequila and concoctions of alcohol and spirits which were intended for the petite man to 'loosen up' because Baekhyun was far too stiff to be on the dance floor.  
   
“You have to find your groove, Baek,” Chanyeol breathed against his ears as he pushed a strong smelling mixture into his dainty hand. “This magic juice will help you.”  
   
Their kisses were sloppy and languid, just like Baekhyun's dance back there in the club. After a few doses of the magical drink Chanyeol had given him, Baekhyun even started to shamelessly grind his behind against another random man, but was quickly snatched away by Chanyeol's possessive hands.  
   
“Tonight, you're mine, baby.” Chanyeol huskily whispered in his ear once again, just like he did back there on the dance floor. Baekhyun, who now straddled Chanyeol's lap on the seat, giggled and lolled his head to the side as an invitation for Chanyeol to spread his kisses on the other side. “Too much talking, babe,” Baekhyun slurred as he planted a messy kiss against Chanyeol's lips. “That's not how I wanted you to use your mouth.”  
   
Baekhyun canted his hips forward, which earned a throaty moan from Chanyeol.  
   
“H-Hakyeon-ssi, please don't take us to the dorms,” Chanyeol asked, and the driver sheepishly complied, far too embarrassed to be inside the vehicle where he's seeing things he's not supposed to see and hearing things he's not supposed to hear.  
   
Nonetheless, the driver drove to another direction, away from the dorms.  
   
…  
  
  
  
Minseok could see it. Kyungsoo and Sehun, too. Even sleepy Jongin noticed.  
   
“Here you go, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun handed him a pile of clothes. “You're only wearing this so that you could quickly change.”  
   
“Thank you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol simply replied, and both talked without looking at each other. As soon as the conversation was over, the two walked away in opposite directions, avoiding each other's gazes.  
   
“What the fuck is happening?” Kyungsoo rhetorically asked. Sehun shrugged.  
   
It's been a week and the two had been acting strange. Their car rides were surprisingly more peaceful without the constant arguments about the pettiest things. Baekhyun and Chanyeol once even managed to fight over which was the best brand of microwave you could use, for six hours straight.  
   
It's an odd thing to witness, seeing the two who usually fight more than cats and dogs do, to act so civil.  
   
But then again, no one noticed Baekhyun's limp for the first three days and Chanyeol was just great at hiding his hickeys.  
   
“Tell me, Soo.” Minseok started as he watched Chanyeol and Baekhyun's robotic movement around the dorm. Chanyeol, for once, had his mouth shut and was busying himself with his phone and Baekhyun, who would usually be nagging at everyone, was just silently doing his thing, readying their clothes and spares for the whole day. “Did you actually perform a voodoo ritual on them?”  
   
“Sadly, no. But if that is what happened here, I'd gladly pay the person to keep doing it so we wouldn't have to hear unnecessary noises around here.”  
   
…  
   
“How are you doing, Baek?” the phone crackled on his ear as he stepped out briefly for some fresh air. It's too stuffy and hot inside the studio, thanks to the lights from every angle and the bustling ambiance of the room. The boys are also in with Luhan, and he asked the assistant's permission if he could quickly take a breather which was granted with a smile.  
   
“Hey, Dae. I'm fine,” Baekhyun replied. Well, that's the simplest, less complicated answer he could give. He's fine, and that is the truth.  
   
But then again his mind wandered back to the kiss, and the touching, and the...  
   
No way! There's no way he could tell Jongdae he had sex with Chanyeol. _The Park Chanyeol_. They couldn't even look straight at each other and it's been three days. How would he even begin to explain it? He'll be dead before he even finishes.  
   
So yeah, 'fine' is a good answer. Jongdae must be using their ratty home phone which was probably why the connection is quite bad. Who even uses landlines anymore?  
   
“Are you eating well? How are the boys? I bet they're so hot up close!” his best friend again asked which was not something new for Baekhyun. All Jongdae asks him is some of the boys' secret habits, if he could get him someone's shirt or if he could ask for someone's phone number. Baekhyun would always vehemently disagree even if it meant he had to listen to Jongdae's high pitched complaints over the phone.  
   
“Jongdae, I told you already. Yes, they're very attractive but no, I am still not stealing anyone's stuff for you.”  
   
“What?!” Jongdae gasped dramatically from the other end as if he was offended. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at his best friend. “I didn't even say anything! How could you, Byun Baekhyun?”  
   
“Well, first of all, I know how our conversations go and secondly, I would get fired if I ever dared to leak anything—pictures, information and personal belongings. I'll be breaching my contract!”  
   
“Fine.” his best friend huffed, “I admit I still do want Xiumin's shirt or something, but I don't want you to steal anything for me, of course.”  
   
“What are you suggesting?”  
   
“I am suggesting that you ask him for me?” Baekhyun could almost see Jongdae's cheshire grin. “C'mon, Baek! You're literally right there! And also, have you read the new fanfictions that I sent you?”  
   
“No, not yet. I'm quite busy, you know?” It is true. His job consists of running errands and assisting the boys as much as he could. Whenever he goes home to his aunty's house, he'd go straight to bed after eating the dinner she prepared. God bless Aunty Jihyun.  
   
“Ooohh shit! I'm telling you they're pretty intense!” Jongdae said suggestively. “Speaking of... can you tell me something about SeSoo aka our Mighty Titanic?”  
   
Fine. Baekhyun had been secretly enjoying watching the two. He is just another fan, after all. So as much as he wants to bless Jongdae's ears of the juicy goss, he couldn't.  
   
“I told you. I can't tell you anything!” Baekhyun cried out of desperation. As much as he's tempted to, he didn't want to invade anyone's privacy. He even kept himself from re-downloading his Twitter app and ignored Junmyeon's questions over Kakao.  
   
“But-”  
   
“Bye Jongdae~”  
   
“Baekhyun, wait!”  
   
“I miss you too, my baby.”  
   
“Baek-”  
   
Baekhyun didn't let Jongdae finish, since he knew it'll stretch out to an hour long conversation. He sighed deeply and leaned over the parapet of the rooftop. It's been three and a half months since he's started  this job, and as much as he feels bad for admitting it, he really doesn't miss home.  
   
“What do you want to do in the future?” he recalled his first meeting with the advisor in the community college he went to. The woman, whom he knew was an English teacher there as well, peered down at his selection sheet. She adjusted her glasses that slipped down her nose. “Judging by your choices, I assume that you're still indecisive?”  
   
“That's correct, yes,” he replied, sinking down on the tough cushion of the chair.  
   
“Hmm, alright. So you really don't have a preference? Like, a favourite subject of some sort? I see that your choices involve one of each of the core subjects, which tells me that you're still unsure.”  
   
Baekhyun remembered being inside that office, and how nerve wrecking it was. He doesn't know what he will be doing in university, although he's read numerous pamphlets and handouts whenever there were career expos in his old school.  
   
It's funny how they say that it's alright if you still haven't figured out what your dream might be, but they're also pressuring you to make your mind up already through putting options on your plate predetermined by your school grades.  
   
It's not even about the learning anymore, rather, it was all about getting good marks and making the school look impressive by maintaining your passing marks and the whole school’s average.  
   
Shouldn't a school help shape the future of the children? It's so ironic since they're basically killing your confidence by saying you can't do certain jobs because they think you aren't smart enough to do it.  
   
Nice.  
   
He knows that all they want is for you to strive, to work hard for your final marks, but why is it that you're only restricted to do certain subjects if they don't even prepare you for whatever you might want to do?  
   
He didn't mean to be pessimistic, but that was how everything seems to work.  
   
But yeah, after graduating from the twelfth grade, his parents actually was against him taking a year off, but they really couldn't do anything about it. Baekhyun said that if they dared to enroll him, they will be wasting their own money since he isn't going to go anywhere.  
   
“You will turn out like your brother, I'm telling you, boy.” his father glowered at him, tone reeking with obvious insecurities from his friends and dissatisfaction  their current life situation. Baekbeom, his older brother, had apparently failed them for choosing to become an artist despite his older brother earning a decent amount of money and living a stable life across the country with his family. Baekbeom never turned back after walking out on his parents when they had a huge fight over him switching his majors during the second year of his university. He quit pharmacology to take visual arts instead.  
   
“Don't ever come home! You bring shame to this family!” his father yelled at the top of his lungs, face red with rage and veins popping across his forehead. However, Baekbeom stood his ground, unflinching. He clutched the black duffel on his shoulder tightly. “You're a fucking disgrace, you ungrateful son of a bitch!” his mother added, standing furiously next to his father. Baekhyun was only in ninth grade that time, and he remembered watching the scene from the topmost step of their stairs.  
   
“I see why I am your son then. But don't worry, I'd gladly not call myself that after this. Goodbye, mother and father,” his older brother cooly replied, face stoic and unrelenting. Then, his eyes flickered atop the stairs, towards Baekhyun's direction who looked back at him solemnly. Baekbeom only adjusted his cap by slightly tugging down his visor as a way of saying goodbye to his little brother before striding to the door.  
   
After he left, his mother sunk down to the floor and continued to sob all night.  
   
That is why he's torn. He really doesn't know where he'll end up after this and that is why he needed a job just so he could save up for university. “Don't let them affect you, Baek. Don't let them change your dreams,” Baekbeom once told him when they secretly met up before Baekhyun's graduation. “And don't be afraid to chase after your dreams, Baek. You know you can always count on me when you need me,” his older brother reminded him before they left the restaurant they were in.  
   
That is why he's jealous of Baekbeom. His older brother is smart and independent and to be honest, he is Baekhyun's hero.  
   
But then again, there's also his parents who are clinging onto him as if he's their lucky bet, their last bet. This is why Baekhyun doesn't know what to do, so maybe being apart from both his brother and parents was a good thing.  
   
He needs time. A breather from his personal woes and dilemmas.  
   
He didn't even hear the footsteps that is coming his way.  
   
“Hello there,” the voice said, and Baekhyun whipped his head to the direction of where the sound came from.  
   
Another figure joined him on the rooftop, but the moonless night sky denied him from seeing who it was.  
   
“Are you Baekhyun?” the man again asked, and Baekhyun then recognised the voice. Could it be-  
   
“Hi, we haven't formally met, but I am Zhang Yixing,” for sure, it was the man with a dimpled smile who stepped out of the darkness and joined him. Yixing extended a hand for him to take, but he was too shocked from seeing the man he only cried and dreamed about through the screen of his phone and computer.  
   
…  
  
  
  
If Baekhyun was annoying to Chanyeol before, he definitely became more annoying for the boy ever since Yixing came back from his solo promotions in Japan.  
   
For instance, Baekhyun was just weird. Well, he has been ignoring Chanyeol since they... you know what and honestly, Chanyeol thought that eventually Baekhyun would get over it.  
   
They had sex, so what? Why does he have to ignore Chanyeol?  
   
But then again, whenever he sees Baekhyun come near or even if the boy went too close, his heart and tummy would feel weird too and his fingers would tingle and it's just...ugh.  
   
And to top that all off magnificently, Baekhyun seemed to have found an outlet through Yixing, who he constantly trailed after like he would've done with Chanyeol these past few months. It pissed the tall red head off so much.  
   
Just like what he's witnessing right now.  
   
“I-I...uhm, do you n-need anything else?” he watched Baekhyun stammer as he bowed his head to avoid looking at Yixing. His hyung, being the oblivious one, only smiled at him and ruffled his hair. “I see that our Baekhyunnie is very thoughtful~” the elder smiled, and Chanyeol thought that Baekhyun would nearly spontaneously combust if Yixing kept on doing that.  
   
Unconsciously, he gripped on the book he's been trying to read for the past hour as he waited underneath a colourful wide umbrella, which contrasted the looming clouds and thunder over Chanyeol's head.  
   
If being under Baekhyun's constant watch was annoying, then being ignored by the short boy was definitely more annoying.  
   
“Hey Yeol, can you not ruin my book, thanks?” Minseok said from beside him. They're currently filming on the beach since their concept for their new music video was a beach party. The elder of the two then snatched the book from Chanyeol's grip.  
   
“I'd still want to read it, and if you are going to read it, too, at least read it the right way.” Minseok then turned the book rightside up and returned it to Chanyeol's grasp. “You're being too obvious, you know?” his hyung commented, which made Chanyeol look over at the accusation. “What do you mean 'obvious'?”  
   
Minseok only waved him off and laughed. “Oh please, Chanyeol. We know you're jealous. It's painted all over your face.”  
   
Jealous?  
   
“Hah!” the taller huffed out a laugh. “Me? Jealous? Of who?”  
   
“You're jealous of Yixing,” Minseok simply replied, taking a sip of his lemonade and grinned behind his huge sunglasses. “Don't even deny it. We all know you have a tiny crush on Baekhyun.”  
   
Chanyeol, who was too busy watching Baekhyun blush as he showed something to Yixing on his tablet full of schedules, was snapped out of his piqued stupor.  
   
“WHAT?” Chanyeol exclaimed loudly, which made Luhan snap his head towards the two and put a finger on his lips. “Silence, thanks. There's a filming we're trying to finish, and it'd be nice if everyone cooperates so we don't have to reshoot too many scenes,” Kris' assistant tried to explain as he motioned for the man to continue filming Sehun and Kyungsoo play volleyball.  
   
“What?!” Chanyeol harshly whispered this time, leaning over so that Minseok would be the only one to hear. “I don't have a crush on that ugly bastard. No fucking way!”  
   
“Oh really?” Minseok then nodded towards where Yixing and Baekhyun were, and Chanyeol glowered at what he saw.  
   
Yixing was taking his shirt off alongside Jongin as per the director's command. The two didn't seem to mind, but Baekhyun's wide eyes as he turned away from the two topless men was a different story.  
   
Chanyeol didn't even notice his fist balling.  
   
“Look at that little shit. Why is he even blushing? All bodies look the same. Doesn't he see his own naked body whenever he strips? Yah, Byun Baekhyun! Get me more of the cider!”  
   
The blushing boy, who was no longer blushing when Chanyeol called for him, strode purposefully towards Chanyeol. He briefly looked back at an unimpressed Luhan, who only shook his head in disappointment. “What the fuck do you want now?” the smaller boy hissed, only to get dragged away by Chanyeol.  
   
“Yah, Park Chanyeol!” the smaller struggled in the giant's grip, slapping his wrist as he tried to get out of Chanyeol's grip. “Let's go. I want something else and I want you to come with me,” Chanyeol replied in annoyance, and Minseok watched the two fight as they walked away.  
   
“Oh, young love~” he muttered to himself. “And he said he wasn't jealous...”  
   
…  
  
  
  
“Yah, let me go!” Baekhyun thrashed in the tight grip around his wrist. Chanyeol wasn't listening to him at all. “Chanyeol, you're hurting me!”  
   
“Shut up.”  
   
“Chanyeol! Let go of my wrist!” Baekhyun continued to try to wrench himself out of the giant's vice-like grip. “I said let go!”  
   
However, the elder didn't let go. He just continued to drag Baekhyun away from the scene until they're on the other end of the beach. The beach was currently closed off by the company for filming purposes. “Where are you taking me, you asswipe?”  
   
“Shut the fuck up.”  
   
They just continued walking, until Baekhyun couldn't see their filming site anymore. “Yah, Chanyeol. They might look for us and-”  
   
“Stop lying. I know the schedule. I read the agenda, and I'm off for another hour and a half.”  
   
“B-but they need me-”  
   
“They don't. Luhan's there and also about twenty other staff members.”  
   
They only stopped walking upon reaching a pile of big rocks, and if they continue heading the same west direction, they would end up on the tiny jungle that led to the cliff. Baekhyun made sure to memorise the map.  
   
When they stopped, Chanyeol slammed him against a huge rock. Although it didn't hurt, Baekhyun was kind of afraid of the furious glint on Chanyeol's eyes.  
   
“What's going on, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked carefully, but the elder just continued glaring down at him. Chanyeol put a hand next to his head and leaned down. “You tell me Baekhyun. What's going on?”  
   
“I-I... you're acting really weird, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun answered, searching for a hint of mischief in Chanyeol's eyes. However, there was none, just pure anger and...something else he couldn't decipher.  
   
“Me? Acting weird?” Chanyeol chuckled darkly and leaned further in to Baekhyun's face, who backed away. “You're the one who's acting weird.”  
   
“Wh-what?” Baekhyun questioned, although careful to not piss Chanyeol off. _What is wrong with this guy?_ “I'm not acting weird!”  
   
“Oh yes you are, darling. Ever since that night, huh? And ever Yixing came back? Do you think I didn't notice you looking at him with hearts and shit in your eyes?”  
   
“Wh-what are you talking about, Chanyeol?”  
   
“What is it that you don't like about me, huh?” Chanyeol said with gritted teeth, eyes dark and clouded. “Stop fucking ignoring me, Baekhyun. It's so annoying and childish!”  
   
“W-what are you talking about? I'm not ignoring you!” Baekhyun stammered because the intensity in Chanyeol's eyes are too much. There is no route for him to escape.  
   
“Bullshit. Is it because of this?”  
   
“Because of wh-”  
   
Baekhyun's words were cut off, so was his breath, as it was stolen by none other than Park Chanyeol, who smashed his lips madly against him.  
   
Chanyeol really is driving him nuts.  
   
At first, Baekhyun didn't want to think about what happened too much. It was just sex, after all. So what, right? Everybody will eventually have their first time having sex, and his happened to be in a five star hotel, drunk out of his wits and with one of Asia's top idols.  
   
So yeah, what's the big deal, right?  
   
He was terrified, alright.  
   
He was terrified of how one night could potentially ruin his perception completely, handicapping him from telling what's supposed to be logical and acceptable from what is not.  
   
Baekhyun isn't supposed to find himself emotionally [and sexually] attached to Chanyeol. He is the Park Chanyeol, a member of one of the most sought-after boy groups today, and Baekhyun is just...Baekhyun, a confused fan-turned-nanny of the said boy group.  
   
They were both drunk that night, and for sure, if they were sober, Chanyeol wouldn't even think of getting it on with him.  
   
But why are they kissing, and why is Baekhyun kissing him back?  
   
Throwing all logic out of the window, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol, who gladly kissed him more fervently. Chanyeol then snaked his arms around Baekhyun's waist and pulled him closer.  
   
Desperation, annoyance and longing. That's what Baekhyun tasted like in his first proper, sober kiss. He felt Chanyeol's tongue poke his lips, asking for entrance which he wasn't sure what to do at first but the elder brought a hand to his face and softly squeezed his jaw for his mouth to open, and felt Chanyeol's tongue enter his mouth to explore and trace and taste everything that is within reach.  
   
The two lost track of time as they made out behind one of the bigger rocks with Baekhyun's legs wrapped around Chanyeol's torso as his back is flush against the boulder as support. Chanyeol groping his behind.  
   
Luckily enough, the choice of place was isolated enough as the sounds of moans and cries of pleasure were left unheard aside for the two who they're only meant for.  
   
…  
  
  
  
Staying low key was hard enough, especially since both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were young and hormonal.  
   
Although they reverted back to their past habit of screaming at each other and arguing over petty things, whenever no one is looking, Chanyeol would be quick enough to steal kisses from Baekhyun—on his forehead, nose, cheeks, lips or even his neck. Baekhyun would always hold Chanyeol's hand under the table, or just let his hands linger a little bit longer.  
   
And if they had time, sometimes they'd sneak to the bathroom to resolve the pent up sexual frustrations towards each other through a quick makeout session or blowjob.  
   
Even Minseok, who's usually perceptive, didn't take notice.  
   
Chanyeol seemed satisfied with what they have, but Baekhyun felt his greedy side slowly take over.  
   
What really are they?  
   
It's such a frustrating thought, especially if his insecurities and self-doubt constantly gets the best of him.  
   
What if he's just another hookup? Will he be fine with it?  
   
Usually, Baekhyun would vehemently disagree to this setup—this whole fuckbuddies setup he seem to have with Chanyeol.  
   
The comeback was a success, and the idol group broke yet another one record which was also set by them. Baekhyun should be celebrating with everyone, and he tried his best to, but he just can't shake the thought off.  
   
Blame his doubts and insecurities. Blame his low self esteem and his indecisiveness. He doesn't know what to tell Chanyeol.  
   
Does he even like him for real, or was he just attached to him because of the sex?  
   
There are so many questions swimming in his head, and Baekhyun wasn't sure what to think anymore.  
   
What would the people say if they ever find out?  
   
For sure, it wouldn't be nice things, and the crazy part is that Baekhyun would probably agree to them.  
  
  
  
“Hey, you okay?” Chanyeol approached him with a plate of food and drinks in hand. He sat beside Baekhyun, who has been quiet all night as he sat in one corner. Chanyeol then brought a hand to his cheek and caressed the smooth skin using the pad of his thumb. “You've been awfully quiet all night, baby. Do you want to go home?”  
   
Baekhyun held Chanyeol's other hand under the table. Despite everyone being too busy enjoying themselves, Baekhyun wanted to be cautious. Chanyeol could feel him tense.  
   
“I'll talk to you later at home tonight, okay?” Chanyeol looked at him worriedly, searching for the younger's eyes who kept avoiding his gaze. The taller leaned in to peck him on the lips. “Tell me if you want to leave early, hm?”  
   
But instead of coming back to the dorms with Chanyeol, Baekhyun opted to sneak out before anyone pays attention.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
_“The number you have dialled is unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep...”_  
   
It's been three days since Chanyeol has last seen Baekhyun. He even tried asking the boys but apparently he hasn't come to work these past days.  
   
“Hey babe, are you okay? Please message or call me if you receive this message.”  
   
He even tried asking Kris for Baekhyun's whereabouts, but his manager would just dismiss him by saying, “I can't release information about the staff, Chanyeol. Baekhyun is on his leave, and we respect that.”  
   
Bullshit.  
   
Chanyeol thinks he might have an idea of what's happening to Baekhyun, although he wishes that his deduction was wrong.  
   
It was an accident, alright. He didn't mean to eavesdrop nor intrude, but he heard Baekhyun talk to someone excitedly over the phone one time and he got curious. He only managed to hear bits and pieces anyway.  
   
_“...yes, I will still be wanting my spot...”_  
   
_“...of course, I will send my other details over as soon as I can...”_  
   
_“...thank you so much! I will see you in the upcoming school year...”_  
   
Call Chanyeol selfish, but he didn't like one bit of what he heard. He felt so angry and betrayed after that. Is that how it is? Is that how easy it is for Baekhyun to leave him?  
   
But then again, he's come to realise that...he really doesn't have a right over Baekhyun. After all, they were just...  
   
What are they, really?  
   
For sure, as much as Baekhyun was affectionate behind closed doors, or away from the prying eyes of the world, they haven't yet establish their standing in each other's life. What is going to happen to them and where all this is going.  
   
Over the past month since their encounter on the beach, kissing and touching had become a regular thing. Chanyeol also learnt a lot about Baekhyun; he learnt about the boy's dreams and aspirations, his a bit of his childhood and personal background.  
   
“Do you know that I have never been on a proper holiday, like, ever?” he remembers Baekhyun once told him as they lay next to each other. Baekhyun had also been sleeping in his room instead of Minseok's, which gained them a few questioning looks and smirks.  
   
Chanyeol caressed the younger's arm as he held him on his side and pull him closer to his chest. Hopefully, Baekhyun could hear his heart speaking for what his mouth is afraid to say. “Really? How so?” he asked. Baekhyun smells so good—like fruity shampoo and scented musk.  
   
“Hmm...the only time my family actually got together and took me on a holiday was when my brother graduated from high school. We went to see the fireworks in the city because the local government doesn't really allow firecrackers unless you have a permit. So, for Christmas and New Year’s, we drove down to the city and I was so excited because it was the first time ever, that I was able to sleep in a hotel room,” Baekhyun narrates, which made Chanyeol laugh because that is cute.  
   
“So yeah, we went to the city and I spent all my savings to buy whatever I wanted, which was not a lot because I eat too much. But yeah, that was my only holiday memory. It's pretty sad, isn't it?” Baekhyun smiled woefully, which tugged on Chanyeol's heartstrings.  
   
He captured Baekhyun's chin so that the younger could look at him.  
   
“Don't worry, Baekhyun. I will take you on many vacations someday. I'll take you wherever you want,” is what Chanyeol said, which surprised them both.  
   
But wasn't that an implication enough? He wants Baekhyun for the long run, and that is what he will tell Baekhyun today.  
   
If Baekhyun even decides to show up.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
  
**Blind Item: Idol C caught with his alleged boyfriend?**  
   
According to a few sources, Idol C, who is a member of the top idol group A, was caught going to a top class hotel alongside his alleged boyfriend.  
   
The said idol was also involved in a dating scandal a few months back, which was immediately shut down by company B. The witnesses have also said that the idol C's boyfriend is part of the company's staff.  
   
Source: K News Daily  
   
_[+11,236 -536] It's so obvious. It's Miss Chief Chanyeol and the staff member boyfriend is that Byun Baekhyun. SM Entertainment lied to us. They're obviously in a relationship. Deal with it._  
   
_[+8264 -321] Definitely Park Chanyeol. People who are disliking the post are definitely his fans who can't accept reality_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_  
   
_[+6354 -342] He was rumoured to be a playboy anyway. Always partying and drinking. What a great example to the youth, huh._  
   
_[+2745 -211] Leave them alone! If they want to date, then they should. Whoever this idol is deserves privacy and respect. They're humans, after all._  
   
_[+826 -234] If this really is Park Chanyeol, then he better man up and tell us. Stop lying to your fans!_  
   
Baekhyun felt his blood run cold. His face and his whole body felt numb.  
   
He turned off the device on his hand and tucked it inside his pocket. He feels as if the people inside the bus is looking at him.  
   
They know.  
   
And he wanted to curse himself. He wanted to get angry and cry because he shouldn't have done that.    
   
He knew it was ridiculous, it was absurd in the first place. Why did he do it?  
  
Why did he think he could do it?  
  
As if on cue, Chanyeol's name popped up on his screen. He was supposed to be meeting up with the guy. Baekhyun's heart skipped a bit when it shouldn't.  
  
  
  
From: Chanyeol  
  
Baekhyun  
  
Please show up  
  
I miss you so much  
  
I have to tell you something important  
  
So please  
  
  
  
I do, too. I have to tell you something  
  
Baekhyun was about to reply when he suddenly had an incoming call to interrupt him.  
  
_Kris calling..._  
  
Chanyeol's message was forgotten. For sure, it was the manager talking to him regarding the new blind item article. Baekhyun considered for a moment that he could pretend that he missed the call, to meet up with Chanyeol and decide to end everything because he knew he wasn't there to stay. It'll have to end soon enough, anyway. They can't be together since they belong to different worlds, and that they are two completely different people. He wanted to say goodbye properly to Chanyeol, even if it hurts the elder and even if it hurts him.  
  
Then probably, he'd go live with his brother across the country, away from his overbearing parents. He could finally start anew, go to university and maybe find himself.  
  
And maybe, just maybe, forget Chanyeol.  
  
Forget that this all happened. That this is all just a dream that’s too good to be true.  
  
“Hello?” he answers Kris' call, and he could hear the sound of heavy typing and another person, most likely Luhan, to be talking in the background. They must have seen it.  
  
No, scratch that.  
  
They definitely have seen it.  
  
“Baekhyun, I want you to come here right away.”  
  
  
...  
  
  
Nearly an hour and a half has passed, but Chanyeol is determined to wait.  
  
Baekhyun promised he'd come. They both seem to have something to tell each other.  
  
Baekhyun is a decisive person. He's clever and he's headstrong.  
  
Those are some of the aspects that Chanyeol liked about Baekhyun, and yes, he won't be afraid to tell the boy anymore. He even rehearsed what he'd tell Baekhyun.  
  
“I don't care what everybody else says, Baekhyun. I like you. I like you a lot. I like you even if you're always nagging about everything. I like you even before you've had your morning coffee, or even after your morning coffee because you're equally as grumpy. I just like you a lot. I want you, Baekhyun. I may even be slightly in-love with you.”  
  
And those are true. Remembering his prepared speech, it boosted Chanyeol's confidence up. He had asked Baekhyun to meet him in a restaurant downtown, which was definitely Chanyeol's idea and he did not find it on Sehun and Kyungsoo's checklist of restaurants to try.  
  
He called for the waiter to give him another cup of coffee while he decided to surf the web as he waited. Baekhyun probably was stuck in traffic, he reasoned to himself as he scrolled boredly through the latest news when—  
  
  
  
Blind Item: Idol C caught with his alleged boyfriend?  
  
  
Oh no, no, no, no, no.  
  
Before the poor waiter even got to the counter to fetch the coffee pot, Chanyeol was out the door, dialling a number he has been frequently calling.  
  
Hi, it's Baekhyun and please—hello, everyone! This is Chanyeol, too and you're watching—yah, Chanyeol! Give me my phone...hellothisisByunBaekhyunsoleavea—beep!  
  
And repeat.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
When Chanyeol arrived in their company building, he already knew he was late.  
  
He's too late.  
  
Ignoring the attention he's attracted, Chanyeol bolted for the elevator and pressed the fifteenth floor repeatedly, not minding the mixed glances at him inside the elevator.  
  
So as soon as he heard the ding when they reached the fifteenth floor, he even pried the slightly opened door open and went straight to where Kris' office would be.  
  
Baekhyun should be there. He has to be.  
  
Chanyeol even ignored the employees that greeted him, who he usually would greet back but not today.  
  
Not until he sees Baekhyun again.  
  
  
“Hyung!” Chanyeol panted as he slammed the door open, which only made Kris turn around from where he's leaning on which was the table. The manager didn't even looked surprised, as if he's been anticipating Chanyeol's arrival.  
  
The idol then frantically looked around, searching for a particular short brunet. But he found none.  
  
“He left, you know...” Kris said calmly, still leaning on his table casually. What the fuck?  
  
“What?!” Chanyeol spat. It wasn't really a question, however. “What do you mean he left? I just got here and I didn't see him-”  
  
“You know what I mean, Chanyeol,” Kris sighed exasperatedly. The manager ran his hand through his hair. “It was Baekhyun's choice, too.”  
  
As if a force propelled him forward. Chanyeol marched right up to Kris and grabbed his manager's arm. “What do you mean his choice? Baekhyun would never leave. He'd never leave without telling me!” The grip on Kris' arm tightened, and he could sense Chanyeol's tears surfacing as he heard the boy's voice crack. “You fired him, didn't you?” Chanyeol croaked, suppressing his tears which are at bay. Kris almost wanted to hold the poor boy. “Tell me, hyung. Tell me you fired him!” Chanyeol pleaded, his throat failing him. “You fucking fired him, didn't you? Tell me you did!”  
  
“I didn't. I told you it was his choice.”  
  
“Bullshit!” Chanyeol finally broke. His tears started to flow and he let go of the manager's arms to hide his broken state. It hurt. It hurts so bad. Chanyeol was pacing madly back and forth, like a man who is at loss of what to do. Helpless. “Baekhyun would never...Baekhyun would never...” Chanyeol chanted under his breath, tugging his hair madly in frustration.  
  
Kris watched the younger in his most vulnerable state, his heart feeling heavy at the sight. Chanyeol looked so small. He sounded so small. “But why, hyung? Why did he leave? It wasn't about the article, was it?”  
  
“Well, it partially was, Chanyeol.” Kris admitted, walking over to the younger who looked confused and disoriented. He guided Chanyeol to sit down, across him on his comfy armchairs. “But you and I both know that the company would've taken care of it, wouldn't they? After all, it wasn't the first time it happened to you.”  
  
“But anyway, I think it's better for you to hear it for yourself, since Baekhyun told me to give this to you.”  
  
  
Kris placed a phone on Chanyeol's hand. It was Baekhyun's phone.  
  
“He said that you could keep it, and that you should listen to his message. He also said that you apparently should know his passcode.”  
  
  
And Chanyeol did.  
  
On his ride back to the dorms, he turned on the device in his hand which immediately made him see the lockscreen.  
  
It was a photo of him and Baekhyun. Chanyeol smiled fondly at the memory behind the picture.  
  
The younger said he wanted to take a selfie while holding one of the fancy drinks they have been served in the hotel when they were guesting at an awards show in Hong Kong.  
  
Baekhyun was trying to take a picture of him holding a glass of Sex on the Beach and he forcedly smiled at the camera. “It's for the IG, Chanyeol. So fuck off and let me take a picture!” the younger snapped at him, which irked Chanyeol a lot. They were in the balcony of the hotel room they shared which gave them the poolside view.  
  
So when Baekhyun was about to snap a photo, Chanyeol shoved his face into the frame by basically slamming his face against Baekhyun's and making a funny face which was just in time for the picture.  
  
Baekhyun had hit his head afterwards, calling him “stupid” and “silly” but laughed at the picture anyway. “You look so fucking ugly, oh my.” Baekhyun guffawed until he was out of breath, his eyes were watering and he was folded over in laughter until his stomach hurt.  
  
The picture never made it to Instagram, and Chanyeol even nearly forgot about it since he figured Baekhyun might've deleted it but there it is.  
  
A fond memory of what's left of Baekhyun.  
  
Chanyeol continued to scroll through his gallery, grimacing at some of the cheesy pictures he managed to save of the group and of Yixing, which made Chanyeol scowl and slightly irked. Just slightly.  
  
“It's mine now, is it?” Chanyeol told himself as he marked those unwanted and ugly pictures of him and his hyung before hitting the trashcan icon at the bottom of the screen. So now, he is left with only pictures of Baekhyun and occasionally, of them two.  
  
He also found out that Baekhyun deleted all his apps aside for the built in ones. The inbox and mailbox were also empty. He was casually just exploring  the phone when he saw the web browser app.  
  
But immediately regretted that he even clicked it right away as he saw the word that has been haunting him for a long time.  
  
“SeSoo fanfiction”  
  
Ew, no thanks.  
  
So he also closed that tab and hopefully it would manage to shake away his trauma from reading that kind of prose, since he didn't want to delete Baekhyun's history. It'll be all of what’s left of Baekhyun, so why erase it?  
  
So he then went back to the homescreen, where a single app remains.  
  
The voice recording app.  
  
Chanyeol felt his heart skip a beat as he pressed it open, only to see an eight minute long recording. It seems like it is the only recording Baekhyun had in the app.  
  
  
“Here we go!  
  
Congratulations, Chanyeol! You aren't as stupid as I thought you'd be, since you actually found my message. So I'm not going to make it all fancy with introductions and go straight to the point of this recording.  
  
I love you, Park Chanyeol.”  
  
The idol's eyes widened, and it feels like all the wind in his system just got knocked out of him. Baekhyun said what?  
  
“It's true. I love you. It may seem dumb, and you can laugh at me but it's true. I do love you. I don't know why, but explaining why you love someone just defeats the whole magic, doesn't it?  
  
You shouldn't have a reason. It just happens.  
  
And I happen to love you, Chanyeol. I don't know how you feel, or even if you feel the same way about me, but I wouldn't want to know yet.  
  
I am not afraid of you not liking me back, but I'm afraid that you actually might.”  
  
“What does that even mean, Baekhyun?”  
  
“We're still young, Chanyeol. We are still young and we have a lot to live up to. We have a lot of growing to do, a lot of discovering and improving to do. I haven't even figured out what I want to do. Maybe travel? I don't know? But that's the reason why I am leaving.  
  
I want to find myself first, to piece myself together so I could be a better version of myself to offer you.  
  
Well, that is if we would still meet again. And of course, if you still would take me back after I did this.”  
  
Chanyeol wanted to say that he doesn't need a better version of Baekhyun since he will take any version of Baekhyun.  
  
He just wants the brunet to come back so badly.  
  
“I'm sure we'll meet again someday. Well, I’d probably see you more often than you’d see me since I know you'd still be everywhere. I believe in you, Chanyeol. I believe that you guys can succeed, and I will silently support you even if I'm not there.  
  
So I'm actually thankful that I’ve met you personally, since if I hadn't, I'd still probably prefer you the least. Hint: bias lists can be rearranged. Hehehe. Wink wink, Park.”  
  
That fucker.  
  
“Ooh and actually, do you wanna know why I like you the least?”  
  
And that reminds Chanyeol; he never actually got to ask Baekhyun why. Was it because he didn't like his style of singing, or maybe his mediocre rapping? What about his dance skills? Oh god, Baekhyun likes men with the grooves doesn’t he? Well, everyone has their flaws, and Chanyeol just happens to be rubbish in dancing so if that is-  
  
“It's because you're always the third party in Sehun and Kyungsoo fanfictions. You annoy me a lot.”  
  
What the fuck? That's it?  
  
Chanyeol feels both relieved and annoyed at the same time. Those were the roots of Baekhyun's heavy dislike towards him?  
  
“But anyway, give it some time, Chanyeol. Give us some time. I'm sure you're bound to do greater than you are right now. I am so proud of you and as much as I want to stay right now, I can't  
  
I will stay someday, but that day is not today.  
  
So yeah, I don't want this to drag on any longer than it already has.  
  
I love you, Chanyeol. I'm so proud of you.  
  
Until we meet again,  
  
Baekhyun.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
_Five years later_  
  
  
  
Byun Baekhyun was never the spontaneous one.  
   
But when asked why he took this particular gig, he wouldn't be able to give you an answer. A believable one, that is. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror of a hotel room, he wanted to punch himself in the face. He hasn’t really figured out what his dream really is, but then he recently rediscovered his interest in singing and performing.  
   
Having been given the chance to do a few gigs here and there on Friday nights at local pubs as a singer, or maybe sing at weddings on weekends whenever an acquaintance of his through Junmyeon, Hyunwoo, would drag him along as a singer for wedding receptions. Baekhyun loved the side jobs he does, because not only does it give him extra income, but it also brings him to a state of calmness after a hectic week working in a company's accounting department.  
   
But right now, he could feel frogs in his throat and his palms are sweaty as he adjusted the black bowtie of his white two-piece suit, lined with black at the edges, as his usual attire when doing one of his wedding gigs. Baekhyun was never nervous, no. He loves the job, remember? But why does his feet feel heavy on the ground, as if there was a ball chain attached to both his feet, preventing him from making any further movements? He wanted to slap himself while saying _“calm down Baekhyun, it's just another wedding”_ but he just can't.  
   
It isn't just any other wedding. Not when he heard that Park Chanyeol is somehow involved in it.  
   
He could taste the bile in his throat once again, just like the day Hyunwoo came up to him as he was doing his laundry a week ago. He was inside his apartment complex, loading the top loader of the washing machine and inserting some coins and pressing some buttons. He was about to slam the lid when he heard a distinct-  
   
“Baekhyun!” behind him. He would've felt self-conscious any other day, but it was a Sunday morning, for Pete's sake! Baekhyun just finished a particularly toxic week in the office as his department had to provide help for this huge project by their company for the upcoming merger. Now that they have successfully finished refining the budget for the project that they have been working on for two months, Baekhyun just wanted to sleep the entire weekend off and not make any human contact. But apparently, this just wasn't his day.  
   
“Hey there, Baek!” Hyunwoo came running up next to him, smiling too widely for being awake at eight in the morning. “Hyung,” Baekhyun croaked, slamming the washing machine lid close and pushing the start button. He yawned loudly, and he is aware that he does not look attractive at that moment but he couldn't find himself to care especially if it's just Hyunwoo.  
   
Sure, the older male might have expressed interest in him, and it is definitely embarrassing to show Hyunwoo this exhausted and beaten side of him, but Baekhyun doesn't care. He's not interested, anyway and he's told the male multiple times but he just wouldn't budge. Why is he so persistent?  
   
Nonetheless, he gives Baekhyun jobs so that's okay, he guessed.  
   
“I have a new gig for you!”  
   
Now, as his pale face stared back at him pathetically, Baekhyun wanted to travel back in time and slap his face awake. He shouldn't have nodded along whilst he was half-asleep as Hyunwoo yapped on and on enthusiastically about his newfound gig. All Baekhyun was able to process was that it was a wedding of some big shot artist so the pay would expectedly be good.  
   
 Knowing Hyunwoo, he has the tendency to exaggerate so Baekhyun did not take him seriously once he said it was someone big shot. He thought that Hyunwoo probably meant someone who does something professionally so he lost interest as the older male rambled on beside him as they sat on the laundry room's benches as the washing machine groaned quietly in the background.  
   
Few days before the wedding, after they've practiced all the songs they've been asked to perform, he found himself asking whose wedding they're attending. “Oh, didn't I tell you?” Hyunwoo scrunched his brows, unstrapping the bass from his torso. Baekhyun shook his head innocently, not wanting to admit that he wasn't listening the first time.  
   
“Huh, that's weird. But yeah, I told you they did not really specify, but this male idol, I think he is in a group, came to me and asked if we could perform at a wedding,” the older male continued, sparking Baekhyun's interest when he said 'male idol'.  
   
“Huh... I swear I knew where he's from... but anyway, he asked me if we could perform at a wedding and I asked him the date blah blah so yeah, I agreed.” Hyunwoo nodded, and he was silent for a moment, snapping his fingers as if he's still deep in thought.  
   
“Ah ha! That was Park Chanyeol! You know, Miss Chief’s Park Chanyeol?” the man in front of him beamed, smiling proudly as it then dawned on him. Baekhyun saw the grimace flash on Hyunwoo's face, as if the older was mentally slapping his hand against his forehead.  
   
“Oh...” he muttered, smile shifting into a sheepish grin. “O-of course you do,” he said rather apologetically, and Baekhyun is certain that the blood from his face had been drawn out.  
   
Just like how it is right now.  
   
“You ready?” Taewoo, the band’s saxophonist enquired, wiping the instrument until it shinedand paying attention to Baekhyun half-mindedly. The vocalist nodded, clearing his throat and forcing a smile on his face.  
   
It'll be fine, Byun Baekhyun. You'll be fine.  
  
  
  
  
They had skipped the wedding ceremony despite being invited, much to Baekhyun's delight. The bride apparently requested for the choir to sing hymns for their procession and as she walked down the aisle. It was a grand wedding, especially since it was held in the largest chapel in their city.  
   
He remembered how Chanyeol said he didn't wish for such lavish things, especially when they had talked about marriage in the past. Park Chanyeol had specifically told him that he wanted to be wedded in a small church, somewhere out of town for privacy. He said he didn't want guests because it feels like he's trying to prove his love to people. Baekhyun had laughed at the time, saying that a wedding ceremony is to make people witness their love and for people to see them being united as one.  
   
However, he remembered how Chanyeol's proud grin fell into a softer one, which made Baekhyun's laughter cease as he stared back into the man's gentle eyes on him. “I don't need a whole chapel of people to impress, Baekhyun. I only need the person who matters the most, who I'll be unified with, to stand next to me as I profess my love.”  
   
Up until this day, Baekhyun doesn't know if Chanyeol was referring to him. But who are we kidding? It's been five years, and Baekhyun was the one who left...whatever kind of relationship they had in the past. Change is constant and people aren't exempted from it. Knowing Chanyeol, he'd probably devote himself to whatever his soon-to-be partner for life asks of him.  
   
And Baekhyun tries to not dwell too much on the thought that it won't be him.  
   
_But I am still allowed to get hurt, right?_  
  
  
  
Five years is a long time to wait, and many things have occurred whilst he was absent. Maybe Chanyeol had finally gotten together with someone, having watched the news over the years and reading articles about rumours about him being in a relationship. It's hard to avoid, too, especially when it's all over social media as well which Baekhyun was inevitably for stumble upon. It hurt him so much, and it still does.  
   
Baekhyun doesn't want to think, let alone see, how Chanyeol will smile brightly—the smile that was once intended for him—to be directed at his faceless bride's way, possibly with happy tears as well. It hurts so much, and it's making him sick in the gut.  
  
  
  
  
He didn't help set up the equipments on stage, mainly because Hyunwoo was trying to make up to him. He knew the man was guilty, and he wanted to reassure his friend that it wasn't a big deal, that it's been five years and that he has moved on. But he then realised that spurting out bullshit isn't going to help his befuddled state, so he just nodded and sent his friends a grateful smile as they left him in the area backstage.  
   
The reception was held in a function room of an expensive hotel just a couple of blocks away from the chapel. The venue was extravagant, Baekhyun guessing that the theme was something Italian and romantic. He doesn't really know much about themes and those kinds of things, but what he does know is the waft of freshly cooked Italian food and the purest white and deepest crimson adorning each corner of the huge space.  
   
There were vines of flowers running along the pillars of the function room, a huge chandelier hanging above, shining opulently as the tables scattered along the edges of the room, draped with white lace material accentuated by the silky crimson tablecloth and the huge space in front of the stage was the dance floor.  
   
The stage has been decorated with pillars and flowers as well, and Baekhyun only wished that he wouldn't sneeze halfway through a song. And no, he stayed backstage to practice his songs and because he was full, not because he was trying to avoid a certain someone's definite smiling face and booming laughter that has always made his heart race, now, the fond memory just rips him apart.  
   
But he knew he was bound to see that smile anyway, and hear that laugh and possibly witness how those huge, brown eyes softened as he stared and danced with his bride, all while Baekhyun's singing. He remembered he didn't even buy him a gift, but then he realised that he won't be relevant anyway, and he won't be noticed, too, since all of Chanyeol's attention would be on his wife, not on his hopeless ex-lover on stage, singing his heart out for the newly-wedded couple.  
   
When his band was introduced, Baekhyun knew that was his cue to go on stage, and he did but with a heavy heart and heavy feet. He has this sinking feeling in his stomach, and he wanted to regurgitate all of his breakfast. He can't do it, he really can't. But he knows he must, and he should suck it up.  
   
As he goes onto the stage, the lights blind him momentarily as he fixed his mic on the stand. He then realised that the lights above the dance floor has been dimmed, and he was about to sing the song for the couple's first dance as husband and wife. The first note of the sax and trombone then broke the silence, followed by the second note and the plucking of the bass and the kick of the drum and cymbals. He then heard the emcee announce that it was time for the couple to take centre stage on the dance floor, and that's when Baekhyun saw him.  
   
_You're just too good to be true_  
   
Somewhere beyond the dimly lit dancefloor, Baekhyun was able to make out the unmistakably large frame, standing up from his seat to offer a hand to his bride, who gladly took it. Soon, they both took the centre stage of the dancefloor.  
   
_Can't take my eyes off of you_  
   
Baekhyun managed to spew out the second line of the song, and he was glad that he was able to do so perfectly.  
   
_You're just like heaven to touch_  
   
The groom then led the bride's hand to rest on his shoulder, she then took the initiative to wrap her arms around her husband's neck. Large hands then settled on her dainty waist as they swayed side by side.  
   
_I want to hold you so much_  
   
Baekhyun does. He really does.  
   
_At long last love has arrived_  
   
But wait  
   
_Oh I thank god, I'm alive_  
   
There was another figure, amongst the crowd, that has emerged. Baekhyun's eyes widened in shock and confusion. “Can we give it up for our newly-wedded couple, Kris and Jessica!” the emcee, who he recognised to be none other than Luhan, then said, which earned applause from the crowd.  
   
_You're just too good to be true_  
   
The figure, a tall one indeed, then started heading near the stage, just on the left. He was standing by the pillar and Baekhyun wasn't looking at the couple anymore, but at the soft brown orbs sending him a fond smile, holding a flute of champagne and raised it up to him before bringing it back down to his lips. People then started to fill up the dancefloor, two-by-two, as they danced to the music. However, Baekhyun could only look at one man—the same one he's been dreaming of for years, the one he has been waiting for. Baekhyun's face then stretched into a smile, one that was most genuine he has had in years.  
   
_Can't take my eyes off of you_  
  


End file.
